


F1 Drivers Royal Boarding School

by chenchen2108



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Royalty, formula 2 if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenchen2108/pseuds/chenchen2108
Summary: Our dear formula one drivers are all princes who have to visit the Royal Boarding School in order to obtain the throne.But what happens when besides the daily drama an unknown danger looms over the school?This is not as dark as it might sound now, it's basically a tooth-rotting fluff fanfiction with some light angst. Enjoy!





	1. arriving at school

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fictional and so is the island this school is located on :) more drivers to be added later probably
> 
> Enjoy!!

**The Princes:**

 

**Lewis Hamilton-Windsor, Prince of England, year 3:**

is an actual kind hearted guy that always tries his best to prove that he's the best, very good at politics and highly anticipated as the next king of England, has to watch over his trouble causing cousins more often than he likes, got drunk on energy drinks once

 

**George Russel, First Son of the Duke of Cambridge, 12th in the line of succession, year 1:**

needs time to warm up around people, is worried that Lando will break all his bones at once while trying to troll somebody, his mom died after giving birth to him and that's why his name is not Norris, is terrified of snakes since he got bitten once

 

**Lando Norris, Second Son of the Duke of Cambridge, 13th in the line of succession, year 1:**

loves to annoy George, likes to randomly hug people, has a cat named Pimplebottom and will smuggle it into school with him, hates responsibility, has a talent for hurting himself, has indeed broken both of his arms when he was younger

 

**Kimi Räikkönen, First Prince of Finland, year 3:**

captain of the school's football team, acts grumpy but is very caring towards the younger princes and especially his brother, named his turtle Valtteri only to annoy his younger brother, has tried dog food before and liked it

 

**Valtteri Bottas-Räikkönen, Second Prince of Finland, year 2:**

is a big softie like his brother but hardly opens up to anyone, is a language talent, would die for his dog Fanni, still rather wants to become a farmer instead of a prince, planted potatoes in the school garden to annoy Kevin

 

**Marcus Ericsson, Prince of Sweden, year 2:**

randomly appears and gives good tips on how to cheat on tests, only eats candy, has a huge crush on Kevin but doesn't know how to tell him, goes snowboarding every winter holidays and comes back with a destroyed knee cap

 

**Kevin Magnussen, Prince of Denmark, year 3:**

Head of the school garden, is very caring towards people he likes but also fights a lot, loves carrot cake, punched Romain once and nearly got suspended

 

**Jenson Vandoorne-Button, First Prince of Belgium, year 3:**

thinks that nobody knows he and Fernando are dating even if the whole school caught them at least once while making out, wants to marry Fernando, his whole life basically revolves around Fernando and maybe fast food which he is not allowed to eat anymore

 

**Stoffel Vandoorne-Button, Second Prince of Belgium, year 2:**

hates being treated like a baby, would eat waffles the whole day if he could, probably couldn't get more Belgian and that's it

 

**Max van Verstappen, Prince of the Netherlands, year 2:**

he's too shy and introvert and since he couldn't "man-up", his dad Jos gave the throne to his younger sister, was told he is an embarrassment for the whole country, is expected to marry another royal to create links between the two countries, hides in weird places if he's upset

 

**Sebastian Vettel, First Prince of Germany, year 3:**

is a mom for all younger students, makes sure everyone else is feeling well before worrying about himself, has a huge crush on Kimi but is a shy nerd, tells himself it would never work out since they are both expected to take the throne of their country, has glasses and looks cute with them

 

**Charles Leclerc, Second Prince of Germany, year 2:**

was born as a common but his mother was the head maid of the German Queen who adopted him after his real mom and brother Jules died in a car accident, is a confused bean who goes to Seb if he needs cuddles, has no clue about everything around him

 

**Nico Rosberg, Son of the Duke of Wiesbaden, year 3:**

has a crush on Lewis but rather fights him than flirt, can be an asshole sometimes, another language pro who loves to flex with his skills, is highly allergic to nuts

 

**Nico Hülkenberg, Son of the Duke of Emmerich, year 2:**

nobody can pronounce his last name but he got used to it, makes everyone laugh but is also the schools biggest fuckboy, new scandals every time he goes back to Germany, occasionally hits on Carlos but has to be careful since Fernando wants to beat him up 

 

**Pierre Gasly, Prince of France, year 2:**

fluffy hair - even his crown can't sit properly on it, had a crush on Charles since the first day but was forced into an engagement with Esteban who he actually hates, plans to run away on his wedding day and then finally ask Charles out, loves chocolate cake

 

**Esteban Ocon, Son of the Duke de la Provence, year 1:**

hates Pierre and hates everything that has to do with royalty, is one of the oldest in year 1 since he always convinced his parents to let him go to a common school, plans to run away before his wedding

 

**Romain Grosjean, Son of the Duke of Nice, year 3:**

really nice but likes to blame others, Pierre's cousin who thinks he knows everything, has burned the chemistry lap once but blamed Marcus for it

 

**Lance Stroll, year 1:**

is not a royal but his dad bought him a place in the school

 

**Fernando Alonso-Sainz, First Prince of Spain, year 3:**

another mom, wonders how his little brother Carlos will survive next year without him, secretly thinks that Jenson is stupid but still loves him, will make a good king one day

 

**Carlos Alonso-Sainz, Second Prince of Spain, year 2:**

is fed up with Fernando fussing over him but can't tell him, loves to put cheese on everything, is best friends with Max, loves to read Spanish erotic novels

 

**Daniil Kvyat-Romanow, Prince of Russia, year 3:**

there was a rumour spread about him and now everybody hates him - even if the rumour is wrong, was raised by his grandmother since both of his parents died, turned into a sad loner even if he is really nice, talks to himself to make sure he still knows how to speak

 

**Alexander Albon, Prince of Thailand, year 1;**

lived in England for some years, misses his home terribly, is a horrible baker but what he makes tastes at least good, doesn't know that his family is trying to marry him to George for connections, has been kidnapped once but everything turned out well

 

**Sergio Perez, Prince of Mexico, year 3:**

is pretty chill but fed up with the drama that sometimes goes on between the princes, straight-A-student but not a nerd, loves tacos, found out the school's wifi password and plays HayDay now

 

**Daniel Ricciardo, Prince of Australia, year 3:**

the schools sunshine, even the media loves him and had never spread a fake rumour, makes a fool of himself to make Max notice him but so far has only scared the younger away, dances randomly in class when he gets something correct

 

 


	2. going back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says, the boys are going back to school after their summer break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short info:
> 
> Year 1: Age from 15 to 16, maybe 17  
> Year 2: Age from 17 to 19  
> Year 3: Age from 19 to 21

Lewis smiled while he watched the head maid Ann checking George's and Lando's luggage for the seventh time, making sure everything was included. He himself was also looking forward to having his cousins around him at school but at the same time worry crept up on him.

Lando was well known for being a little troublemaker and George quickly went with it, trying to watch over his little brother.

"Have you packed all the sets of summer and winter equipment? Coats? Enough socks and underwear? Chargers?" Ann took Lando's luggage another time apart, this time clearly looking for any stuff the younger could use for one of his many pranks. When she couldn't find anything she placed everything back in neatly and patted his head. "You packed well Lando."

Said one smiled at her in an angelic manner while George raised an eyebrow.

"You should check his backpack too, make sure he has enough tissues with him for the flight." Lewis chimed in now, feeling great satisfaction when Lando started to pale immediately, trying to grab his bag to get it out of Ann's reach. But the head maid was quicker, grabbing it and looking inside.

"Oh, my dear lord! Lando Norris! Is that itching powder?!" She screeched, lifting a clear plastic bag with something looking like white powder inside.

"No, it's actually cocaine." Lando tried to save himself but failed miserably.

"I'm going to report this to your parents and the king! You're representing England and the royal family!" Ann started lecturing Lando, occasionally letting out a comment towards George and how he should have the demon his brother was under control. Lewis decided it was time for him to leave, his own luggage still not entirely ready for the flight.

-

"Here are some cookies and snacks for your flight! Have packed enough socks Kimi? Valtteri why is there dog food in your bag? Are trying to bring Fanni with you?" The two finish princes did not even have time to answer as their mother continued to fuss over them, patting Kimi's hair and straightening Valtteri's navy blue blazer.

Since both of her boys never bothered to send photos, the Queen had made it a tradition for both of them to dress up in their school uniforms, taking a ton of pictures of them.

"Smile Kimi, do it for your mom at least! Oh my God Val, why are your summer trousers this short?! Did you grow again?" And there she was back to patting Kimi's hair and straightening Valtteri's clothes.

-

 "Why did you bring carrot cake?"

"Why is your leg bandaged again?" 

Kevin and Marcus stared at each other for a moment before both started laughing and hugged.

"God I really missed you but what happened now? You normally don't snowboard during summer, you know?"

"It had to be operated again", Marcus explained before wobbling towards the plane that would take both Scandinavian princes to their school.

"Was it that bad?"

"What do you expect from a knee cap that has been suffering for the past years?"

"And the football team?"

"Has to survive without me this year, sorry."

Kevin looked sad at his friend before a mischievous grin started to form on his face. "If you need help with the stairs at the school I will gladly help you around my prince!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the blonde's sudden change when said one came forward and lifted him up bridal style.

"Just practising for later."

"I'm not going to marry you, Kevin."

"Who said marrying? I was talking about the staircases at school." Came the reply.

"Asshole."

-

 Max just wanted to pull a blanket over his face and hide in his bed until he would finally die. His father had just announced that Victoria would be the heir to the throne, explaining that Max was unable to fulfil the standards he had expected from him.

The press had been incredibly interested since then in making Max look as bad as possible, calling him the "Loser Prince" or even worse in one of their many headlines.

His dad hasn't talked to him since that and Victoria was just attending her first duties as heir, not even having time with checking up on her embarrassed brother.

 _Well, she is probably embarrassed herself having such a loser as a brother_ , Max thought before finally climbing out of his bed.

He had been fully dressed since 4 in the morning, not being able to sleep. He was afraid of what his friends would think of him, having probably heard about his situation already.

When the guards were accompanying him to the plane he was even more down than before, having not received a single message from his sister. He was old enough to understand that Victoria had better things to do now than wishing him good luck but a little part of him had desperately hoped...

 _What a great start_ , Max thought darkly while the plane was starting.

-

"I swear if he calls him his cupcake again I'm going to leave this plane immediately. " Carlos angrily whispered to Stoffel, both of them sitting a little further away from their big brothers who were busy with themselves.

Carlos had expected nothing less, despite Fernando and Jenson constantly visiting each other during the six weeks of summer holidays. But still, this was worse than he could ever imagine.

"Could I have some more waffles please?" Stoffel asked one of the stewardesses, not caring about Carlos anger or his big brother groping Fernando's ass constantly.

"How can you eat waffles now?"

"I'm hungry...?"

"You already had five plates for breakfast, it's getting disgusting now", Carlos snapped. Stoffel just shrugged and thanked the woman who brought him a plate with some waffles before he started to eat.

"You will become fat."

"And you will die alone, grumpy. You're just pissed because Nico couldn't fuck you-"

Carlos quickly pressed his hand over Stoffels' mouth but it was too late, Nando and Jenson already staring in their direction.

"Carlos are you still seeing that son of-"

"Language Nando." Jenson interfered.

"Fuck your language, if I see you with Nico again I will rip both of your heads off. Is that clear?"

"Yes Nando," Carlos said with a sour face before giving Stoffel the same look. Said one was already back to munching his waffles happily and Jenson and Fernando were all over each other faces again.

-

 It was pretty quiet on the plane that took the four German princes to the island. Nico Rosberg was busy going through the fashion magazines he had brought with him while a little further away Nico Hülkenberg was sleeping with his headphones on and a face mask covering his eyes. He was slightly snoring but it wasn't too loud for anyone to complain. 

Charles and Sebastian sat next to each other, Charles curled tightly around the older. Seb was softly smoothing his brown locks.

"It's okay, you can go to sleep." He whispered as he saw Charles eyes dropping. "I'm going to stay here so you have it quite comfortable."

Charles let out a sound that sounded awfully like thanks but was muffled by Sebastian's blazer which Charles pressed his face into.

Nico behind them rolled his eyes. "Seb you should sleep too, I can see your eye bags even if I'm looking at your back!"

Seb tried to glare over his thick-rimmed classes at the other German but it had no effect.

"He's right", Charles said, moving around a bit. "You should really catch some sleep too."

Sighing, the older gave in. "Fine."

"Good." Came the reply in unison.

-

"Lance Stroll? Who is that?" Esteban said, looking confused at the room plan. "Is there a royal house of Stroll?"

"There is one called Stark existing." Romain dryly remarked before catching a glimpse at his room partner's name. "Oh no not Jenson again!"

"What's so bad about him?" Esteban asked.

"He's going to change with his boyfriend's roommate within the first five seconds because nobody wants to share with them so I'm getting that bastard of a Magnussen!"

"Oh," Esteban said, trying to hold back a giggle. Despite being in his first year, the story of the famous Magnussen-Grosjean-Drama had already spread."

"Well if you two are having so much fun why don't you just marry?"

Esteban rolled his eyes at Pierre's icy voice before grabbing his bag. "You know what Pierre? For being the next king of France you're lacking so much maturity, it's quite unbelievable!"

"Says the one that begged on hands and knees to not come here."

Esteban glared back at Pierre until Romain awkwardly cleared his throat. "Maybe you two should just go to your rooms before you kill each other right here, leading to me being the only suspect in this murder."

"Shut up Grosjean," Pierre said furiously before stomping away.

"Wow, how much better can this actually get?"

"I don't know Este but at first you should meet this mysterious Stroll." The older Frenchman gave him a thumbs up before disappearing in another direction.

A little bit later he arrived at his dorm, a quite spacious room with a couch and a TV, a desk with enough space for two people doing their homework and two doors leading to the bedrooms and attached bathrooms.

One was already opened, some sounds of someone unpacking leaving the room.

"Hello? Lance Stroll? I'm your roommate, Esteban!" He shouted and a boy with a mop of brown hair came out of the room.

"Uh hi, nice to meet you!" He smiled friendly before suddenly frowning. "I hope it's no problem I took this room already?"

"Don't worry it's really okay!"

"Geez, thank God I was already worried you would be angry."

"Nah it's fine!" Esteban couldn't stop himself from smiling, after this long draining flight with an angry Pierre, Lance's bright energy was making him feel happy again.

-

"Come on Daniil, you can do it. It's your last year and then never again." The Russian whispered to himself before entering the building. He didn't look forward to any of this for the slightest bit, feeling some other students staring already at him as he quickly made his way through the hall to the plan with the roommates. His heart began to sink as he read the other one's name.

_Sebastian Vettel._

Great. This would be even worse than Lewis last year. 

-

 Alex was the first one to arrive at his room, the other boy named George he was rooming with was still not there. Unsure what to do next, he left his luggage and decided to go around the building, maybe meeting some others from the first year already. 

"Listen, Sergio, this one is actually good!" Alex suddenly heard voices from an open door and stopped.

"You've said that about the previous ones too and they were horrible!" This Sergio said.

"It's just because you Mexicans don't share the same good humour as us Aussies!"

"I rather believe you people from down under have no sense of humour!" Protested the voice of Sergio again.

"Take that back!"

"Nope!"

"Okay then let me tell you the joke: two kangaroos are going into a bar-"

Alex had heard enough, with quiet steps he fled back to his room. Maybe he could read a book until George arrived but he wouldn't set a foot outside his room so soon.


	3. of assemblies and breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some sweet moments between the princes!

The next morning all princes were called in the great hall, a room that was used for assemblies or the winter ball that happened every year, being the only one big enough to fit everyone in.

They had to sit down according to their year, the first year in the first row and so on. Their teachers had meanwhile positioned themselves on a small stage at the front of the hall, mustering the princes as they strolled in. 

Carlos dragged Max behind him, the latter looking like he had just fallen out of his bed, his blonde hair sticking out in weird angles. The Spaniard didn't seem to care too much about his friends' state and dragged him over to Pierre, Stoffel and Charles who had reserved them two chairs.

"Ever heard of being on time?" Charles mocked them while making some more space for the two.

Carlos wanted to make a snarky remark but their principal had stepped up to the small podium and told everyone to be quiet.

"Hello everyone, nice to see all of you are back and of course a warm welcome to those who joined us this year. I'm principal Arrivabene and hope you quickly get used to your new school. 

As for the new year, we have some changes to announce. First, all students have to take the manner class, not only year 3 anymore. There have been some complaints about lacking manners that's why we decided to take action. Also, Mr Steiner, our former manner teacher will be replaced by Mrs Williams." A loud groaning could be heard from the boys.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Kevin Magnussen yelled loudly, making the other boys laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Kevin!" Mr Steiner yelled back, a vein nearly popping on his forehead.

"If this is settled now, I would like to continue," Arrivabene said. "Mr Steiner will take the p.e. course. Mr Horner will take the literature course, replacing Mr Marko who finally left us."

"Thank God, he wanted to slap me last year with his book," Romain mumbled to no one in particular. 

"Binotto will take all technical courses while Mr Wolff will take nature science. French and Spanish will be taught by Mr Abiteboul. Any questions left?" Arrivabene waited for some kind of reaction but was met with half of the princes yawning.

"Well then let's continue with the rules. I like to remember all the students that your bedtime is at 22 pm sharp. Animals are not allowed, neither are cellphones. Mrs Williams will now collect them but don't worry, you'll get them back every weekend."

The princes groaned again, putting all of their phones into the box the teacher handed around, some looking sadder than others.

"Talking in the library is forbidden, leaving the school grounds without supervision is too and of course being late will be punished properly." Arrivabene continued as suddenly the door to the great hall opened and Daniil slowly came in.

"Ah, it looks like his royal highness Mr Daniil Kvyat-Romanow has finally decided to join us and let us show to the younger students what happens if they are late." 

"I'm sorry Mr Arrivabene but I slept in."

"Didn't your roommate wake you and told you there's an assembly?"

"No, sir."

Arrivabene raised an eyebrow. "Well, rules are rules, detention for a month and kitchen service for three weeks."

Daniil's shoulders slumped down at the harsh punishment. "Very well sir." He said and sat down, ignoring the other students' giggles.

"Where was I again? Ah yes and now student organisations." The grey-haired principal shuffled through his notes. "Sebastian has been elected as head for the student council, congratulations. You have one week to tell me who will be the vice and the names of the other selected members. Kevin Magnussen will be the head of the school garden for the third year in a row."

Marcus was the only one who loudly clapped.

"Thanks, Mr Ericsson." Areivabene dryly remarked. "Mrs Williams will be the class teacher for year one, Mr Horner for year two and I will take as always year 3. With that I also want to end this year's first meeting, year one and two are free to go to have breakfast, year 3 will stay behind for more information regarding your coronation."

-

"Fucking finally," Stoffel said as he took the first bite of his waffle. "Arrivabene really couldn't wait with that after breakfast..."

"You know this year's speech was pretty short compared to last year," Charles said, eating his salami sandwich.

Pierre quickly swallowed his muesli. "Yeah but I'm really thankful that we get Mr Horner this year and not Mr Steiner again." They all shuddered in memory back to their first year.

"He was constantly yelling and using bad words," Max added before burying his head in his political education book again.

"It's the first day of school and courses didn't even start yet, why the hell are you learning?" Valtteri joined them, putting his tray with some porridge down.

"Other question first, what are you doing here? You're normally preferring Kimi over us." Pierre asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's talking to coach Lauda about the tryouts for the team. You know, just some team captain and pre-season stuff." The Finn shrugged before he turned back to the Dutch. "Can I get an answer now?"

"My dad said he will take me out of school if I don't get straight A's within the first months and hires Mr Marko for - Quick hide me!" Max suddenly whispered frightened and tried to hide under the table.

Charles raised an eyebrow but when he heard the signature laugh of a certain year 3 student, he had to start laughing loudly. "Is he still trying to get you?"

"I don't know! But I don't want him to see me!" Max squeaked and his further. Sadly, Stoffel decided that he wasn't having any of this shit.

"Hey Daniel, how was your summer? Missed your Maxy?"

Dan's grin grew even wider as he came over with Brendon, his cousin who was another year 3. "Sure where is he? Oi Maxy watcha doing down there?"

Max grumpily got up from his hiding place, cheeks flushed in a deep red. "I dropped my tissue, nothing important..." he mumbled.

"Are you free this evening? We could catch up about each other summer holidays a bit.." Dan suggested, giving the blonde his widest grin.

"If you want to do it so badly, just google my name!" Max said with a deep frown before getting up and storming out of the cafeteria, food left untouched.

"Did I do something wrong?" The Aussie asked Max' friends, a deep frown starting to appear on his face.

Charles bit his lip and shook his head. "You should really read it up first and then maybe apologise, his summer was pretty shit."

Daniel sighed and then grabbed Brendon's arm. "Well if you would excuse us, we also have some food to eat, see you later!"

-

"Lewis why do we have to sit with you?!" Lando whined and poked his baked beans. As soon as their cousin had gotten out of the year 3 meeting he had dragged George and Lando to a separated table in the farthest corner of the cafeteria.

"You two together are up to no good. I know you brought your cat with you, Lando! Do you want to have a kitchen service together with Daniil? I'm making sure you two stay out of trouble!" 

"Do you want us to act graciously now?" George asked with a sour face. He would also rather sit with the other first years; Esteban, Lance and Alex seemed pretty nice to him.

 "Just for the first days." Lewis insisted. "I have a reputation to uphold and with my coronation this year, I want everything to go smoothly."

"The only thing you really want to do smoothly is sliding your dick in Nico and-"

"Lando!" Lewis growled and glared at the youngster. "I swear to God, behave or I will spank you!"

Lando smirked. "Oh how kinky of you, dearest cousin!"

Lewis glared a bit longer before suddenly getting up; grabbing his tray in a rush. "You know what? Do whatever you want to do, I'm not saving your asses!" And with that, he walked off.

"Finally," George said, getting up too. "Let's go over to the other guys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have some more focus of the lessons from the years!


	4. why math is useless

Sebastian didn't know how he ended up next to Kimi in maths. He really didn't know. But what he knew was that his ears had a bright shade of red, just like his cheeks.

Kimi sends him a short smile before going back to his stoic face, letting himself fall into the seat next to the German. Before Seb could actually ask him something stupid, the Finn had already turned around and was in a deep conversation with one of the Australian princes called Mark Webber, about the upcoming football season. Sebastian sighed quietly and looked down on his notebook, thinking about who could be a member of the student council instead of his stupid crush on certain cute Finn next to him.

A little further away, Nico Rosberg tried to flirt with Lewis while twirling his hair awkwardly between his fingers. Lewis smiled back at the blonde German but it was pretty obvious that he wanted to run away, looking over at Jenson to save him but said one was busy making heart eyes at Fernando.

The rest of the class was just loud, Daniel having a yelling match with Kevin and Romain, making Sergio, who sat in between looking slightly pissed.

All in all, it was pretty messy so of course, when Mr Wolff finally arrived at the classroom he was already done with his nerves.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" He screamed loudly, slamming his books down on his table. "Welcome back to advanced level math in year 3. I hope you all had a great summer." He continued when the princes had calmed down.

"I see you have seated yourselves according to my plan which is good so we can start with the lesson. This year we will focus on vectors and three-dimensional coordinate systems. Any questions?"

"Yes, me!" Romain had raised his hand, already getting glares from the other princes.

"If you're going to ask me why you need this Romain, you will get detention." Mr Wolff said with a sour face. 

Romain slowly put his hand back down on the table.

"Good if this is settled, let's continue."

While Mr Wolff was back writing on the board, explaining the basics about this years topic, Nico tried again flirting with Lewis.

"Did you work out over the holidays? I swear your arms didn't look this nice in the uniform last year..."

"Not now Nico," Lewis said, turning away.

"Why?" The blonde frowned. "Do you suddenly have a girlfriend?"

"No." Lewis hissed between his gritted teeth. "It's just that I have a country to rule next year and math is important for me! I can't be as incompetent as you when I take over the throne so let me fucking focus! Bloody hell!"

Lewis didn't even realise how he had started to raise his voice, all attention on him now. Nico's face started to darken before tears appeared in his eyes.

"Of course nobody is good enough for you, you asshole!" He exclaimed loudly before getting up and storming out of the room, banging the door loudly behind him.

"Nico-!" Lewis wanted to go after him but Toto held out a long ruler, stopping him from doing so.

"Sit down or I'll give you detention. No personal problems in my class."

Sighing in defeat, the Brit sat down and sadly started to copy the numbers from the board again, now realising what he did to his friend.

-

Jenson and Fernando had watched the whole drama quietly from the sides.

"Do you think they will continue as last year?" Jenson asked but Fernando didn't really listen to him, colouring the little squares on his paper.

"They have been doing this since year one day one. Don't bother with their problems. We all know that Lewis' parents rather want him to marry someone with importance, power and a good reputation. Nico's family only has a good reputation and that's it."

"Mmh true." Jenson nodded before looking back at Nando. "Are you coming over tonight? I got Romain out of the room for some hours."

"How? He hardly leaves it." The Spaniard looked confused at his boyfriend before he went back to his squares. 

"He said he wants to start working on a project. I don't have a clue what project he means but at least he's away."

"Perfect. But we really need to get roomed together somehow..." Jenson quietly agreed with him before he tried to focus on what Mr Wolff was trying to explain.

-

Daniel was at the back of the room and bored. Like really really bored. His friend Brendon was sitting next to Daniil and sadly too far away for a chat. Sergio next to him had threatened him at the beginning of the lesson to slap him with his math book if he tried to talk to him. And Mark on the other side of him was also busy copying the notes from the board.

The Nico and Lewis drama had sadly only been some kind of short entertainment and he knew that Sebastian would tell him the details later, Nico and him being somehow close friends.

Said German was busy not to stare at the Finn next to him, blushing constantly whenever Kimi looked at his direction. 

Daniel also noticed the little blush that spread Kimis cheeks and a devilish plan started to form inside his head...

-

When Toto finally ended his lesson, Sergio wasn't so sure if he even had understood what was written in his folder. He sighed and slowly got up, grabbing his stuff. He needed to pass maths this year and while he had been pretty constant last year, he wasn't sure about this year.

Esteban, the only other Mexican prince, waited for him at the door.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as if he could sense Sergio's struggle.

"This sounds stupid but I have a bad feeling about math this year. And I literally need some good grades."

Esteban smiled brightly at him and softly squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry, vectors are easy, I can help you."

"You would do that?"

"Only if you help me with literature and French, I suck at those subjects."

"Sure, no problem!" Sergio smiled brightly at his friend. "Thank you so much!"

"Let's meet up at the library at 7 pm, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me and I'm back :)
> 
> I wanted to update sooner but I had to take my first aid class for my driving licence and it took some time... 
> 
> Well how do you like this chapter? If you want to request anything, like a pairing or scenario, feel free to comment! I would gladly put it in the story!


	5. get some manners

It was hard to believe that holding a cup of tea could be complicated but Mrs Williams made sure that this year the princes were all struggling in her subject to be the best at the end of said year.

The tables had been moved, now standing in circles, making it possible for the princes to sit down in small groups. There had been table cloths placed on them with gold coloured cups and teapots, small plates with cookies and flowers were in the middle.

Pierre starred sadly at his table partners, Stoffel and Carlos. He had planned to sit with Charles but said one had been snatched by Valterri and Max before he was quick enough to ask him.

"You two need to talk," Stoffel said as Pierre's gaze wandered again to a certain German prince.

"Probably. But how?"

"Hey Charles I have the crush of the century on you but I'm already engaged so let's just fuck and forget about each other." Carlos interfered and dipped a cookie in his tea. "Simple and easy. I mean you could give him some flowers so he'll be over you faster..."

Pierre and Stoffel raised their eyebrows at their Spanish friend.

"What? You can't do anything else except fucking, it's simply not possible!"

"Mr Alonso-Sainz that's not a perfect topic for a tea party." Mrs Williams had quietly appeared behind them and was not looking happy. "Care to tell me again what is suitable for such an event?"

Carlos turned bright red and started to stutter. "Uh...maybe uh... the weather?"

"Absolutely not, do you want your guests to be asleep? Continue."

But Carlos stayed quiet.

"Well, maybe your friends can help you?"

But Carlos table mates stayed quiet too, looking embarrassed down on their hands.

"You are year two, I expect more! Especially after you have been introduced to society already!" Mrs Williams let out a long sigh. "Family, school and charity are suitable topics for your age. Never politics, affairs and especially not, and I can not stress this enough, sex!"

The class started to giggle after the teacher had announced the last part loudly. The three friends started to turn bright red before they quietly hung their heads low in shame over the steaming teapots.

The class grew quiet again and Mrs Williams continued to wander around, making sure that everyone was holding their cup correctly.

Valtteri ducked away from her piercing gaze, making Charles and Max snort.

"She's still going to test you." Commented Max before he himself picked up a cookie.

"I know that." Valtteri let out a sigh. "Are you feeling better now Max? After all what happened?"

Max put down the new cookie he had grabbed already and grew quiet. The Finn next to him rubbed soothing circles on his back while Charles just looked quietly at him.

"I honestly don't know but I don't really want to talk about it..."

Charles grabbed his cup and took some sips. "But you should. It would make things easier for you and you know you can always trust us."

Max seemed to fight with himself for a moment before he opened his mouth again. "It's not that I'm sad, I'm just disappointed with myself. I should have done better, I should've pushed myself to be better."

"No, you shouldn't. Your dad is an asshole for embarrassing you in front of your country by saying such words. But nobody of your friends here thinks you haven't tried hard enough." Valtteri whispered softly, hugging Max now. Charles whipped his head to see where the teacher was before he joined the group hug.

"How about we disappear next period and steal some cake from the kitchen?"

"Valtteri we can't!" Charles gasped into Finn's arms that were slung around him.

"But my dad-" Started Max too.

"Forget your dad for a second. Next lesson is with Binotto and he likes both of our big brothers. They can talk t him."

Charles and Max seemed to struggle both with the idea of skipping classes which made Valtteri roll his eyes. "Come on, one time."

"Okay, one time." They both agreed.

"But never again!" Charles quickly added when he saw Valtteri's grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I really wanted to update today! BECAUSE I BASICALLY PASSED ALL MY EXAMS AND GRADUATE FROM SCHOOL NEXT MONTH WOHOO
> 
> sorry.
> 
> Have a nice day and if you want a specific pairing feel free to tell me! :)


	6. getting to know each other

Alex was still not used to his new surroundings, even if it had been two weeks since he had arrived at the school.

His classmates were mostly really kind to him but it was still hard for him to open up to them as quickly as Lando did for example. The teachers were also really nice except Mr Steiner who was mostly yelling at them for 45 minutes.

And then there was George. Alex had actually never seen such nice brown eyes and his eyelashes were perfect too (unrealistic perfect if he was honest). And the way he always smiled at him and helped him - George had quickly realised how shy he could be and saved him from difficult situations from time to time.

The Thai sighed quietly and shook his head. Two weeks and here he was, falling in love with his roommate he hardly knew. Besides, Alex doubted that George had time or feelings for him, the Brit was mostly busy with saving his younger brother's ass who put himself in trouble every five minutes.

Lunch break had just started but he didn't feel like joining the others. All first years usually pulled some tables together to eat as a big group but today Alex felt that he needed some quiet time. So he made his way to the library, the only place at the school where it was indeed quiet for longer than just some minutes.

Yet today was not Alex lucky day. The library was buzzing with students, most desks occupied by the other princes. 

He spotted Sebastian, a quite famous year 3 student who tried to hide his blushing face behind a book while at the same time giving heart eyes to a certain Finnish prince some tables away. Kimi seemed unfazed by that, head low over a book from the international politics aisle. Alex tried not to snort at the fact that Sebastian's book was upside down. 

Jack and Nyck, two guys from his year sat in the maths isle and quietly finished their homework, only looking up shortly to give him a smile. Alex smiled back dutifully and made his way into the novel section, this one being a little quieter and further away from the rest.

Alex recognised Daniil at the only table in that section and stopped for a moment. He had already heard all the rumours surrounding the Russian and had been told by many of the older princes to stay away from him. Yet to Alex Daniil looked more frightened and ready to run away the whole time, unlike someone who was accused of murdering his whole family.

Not hesitating anymore, Alex grabbed a novel from the bookshelf that looked interesting and walked over to Daniil.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" 

Daniil looked up from his own book. "Sure."

There was silence again and Alex quickly decided to sit down. He opened the book and started to read but after the first pages, he felt the Russians stare on him.

"What?" Alex cringed at how hard his voice sounded.

"Nothing." He paused for a second. "Just wondering why you would sit here. I'm not having the best reputation and normally first-year students run away from me."

Alex sighed and put his book away. "Look, we both probably only want some quiet time and you don't look like you'll murder me within the next minutes. Besides everything I heard about you are rumours and I refuse to only rely on rumours."

To be honest, the Thai didn't know where his confidence had suddenly come from, normally he had a hard time to form proper sentences in the presence of older people around him.

Daniil raised an eyebrow, his face unreadable for a short moment before he smiled a little bit. "Thank you." He softly said before grabbing his book again. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alexander but most people just call me Alex. It's short and simple."

"Thanks, Alex," Daniil said again, his voice kind and honest, a small smile on his lips. Alex smiled back before he focused on his own book.

The ringing bell brought them back to reality half an hour later, both of them completely focused on their books. Daniil left first with a quiet 'Bye', Alex still busy with gathering his stuff as the Russian had vanished already. When he made his way over to the exit, Jack and Nyck were waiting for him.

"Ready for a drill from Mr Steiner?"

"We have p.e now?" The Thai looked confused at his friends. "I thought we had French?"

"Nope, it was changed like three days ago already Alex. Mr Horner and Mr Abiteboul had a fight over the position of the Latin teacher again and Arrivabene forced them both to go to a seminar for dealing with problems in a mature way. There is a rumour that Horner said that Abiteboul was ruining his reputation by telling lies to our dearest principal." Nyck explained while they made their way over to the gym.

"What?" Alex looked dumbfounded at the Dutch and the Brit.

"Yeah pretty fucked up right? Well, the new Latin teacher should arrive soon but according to some rumours he's evil!" Jack took his turn in explaining now.

"Rumours over rumours, are you sure anything of that is true?" Alex frowned and reached for the door of the gym, letting his friends enter before following them.

Both shrugged in unison and turned around to their Thai friend. "Marcus said it, the one from year 2. He's like a genius that knows everything!"

"Says who?" 

"Pascal. And he knows it from Nico who knows it from the other Nico. Hülkenberg, the one who is in the same year as Marcus."

Alex had to snort at that comment. "Very reliable, absolutely." Jack and Nyck simply rolled their eyes at Alex before dropping the argument and the three headed towards the changing room where the rest of their classmates was already waiting.

Alex quickly spotted George next to Lando, shirtless of course and he had to force himself to look away. He had seen the Brit's nice defined upper body but if that wasn't enough, George was nicely tanned compared to his brother who had the skin tone of a glass of milk.

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Alex quickly disappeared in the other direction of the dressing room, finding an empty spot next to Esteban and Lance who were busy making heart eyes at each other. Feeling uncomfortable again, Alex changed as quick as he could and headed out of the room into the gym.

Mr Steiner was already there, checking something on his clipboard, probably the times from their last run. Many of you expected now that the princes play some team sports such as volleyball or basketball or football (yes the real football, also known under a certain s-word I will not use as a proud European). But you are completely wrong, p.e for the princes mostly focused on keeping their bodies fit as possible through harsh circle training or long distance runs around the school and the island.

Alex himself had nothing against a little run but Mr Steiner's favourite type of run was the one were you could feel every single muscle and bone in your body afterwards while he screamed obscenities at them.

But today he could consider himself lucky, it was only a little circle training their sadistic teacher had planned, consisting of sit-ups and square-ups in a tight rhythm only.

And who was Alex to complain if he got a spot right behind George; having a perfect view on the Brit's back while said one executed the exercises perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for the next chapters but I'm also so tired from work... RIP myself but I try to update as soon as possible.


	7. crushing on canadians is never easy

Esteban liked Lance. It was no secret, the French and the Canadian always sticking together, if it was for homework, a project or simply lunch.

But there was something else with Esteban liking Lance. He had butterflies in his stomach every time his new friend was around him and the French found himself more and more dreaming about a relationship with the Canadian, imagining how it could be far away from any responsibility.

The fact that Lance was a common couldn't matter less. They weren't living in the 18th century anymore where your social rank decided your fate. No, it was simply the engagement his parents had forced on him and Pierre.

Esteban hated Pierre and his family for this and so did Pierre. And still, Esteban knew that starting a relationship with Lance meant crossing borders for him and probably breaking Lance's heart too. Why? Because he was too afraid to mention anything to Lance, best friends aside, the engagement story was too shameful to admit for him. And then what should he tell Lance at the end of the year when the news would be made public? _I'm sorry for lying to you? I knew since day one that this whole thing could never work out and I still didn't tell you?_

No besides Esteban wasn't even sure if Lance felt the same. _  
_

-

"Do you think I don't belong here?"

"Huh?" Esteban looked up from his chicken he had gotten himself for lunch when the brown-haired Canadian had flopped down next to him at the year one table. "What?"

"Do you think that I shouldn't be at this school just because I'm not royal?" Lance repeated the question, this time there was a clear hint of sadness.

"No why should I? This is just an overly fancy private school. Besides, there are multiple other kids here that aren't royalty." Esteban frowned. "Has someone told you that?"

Lance's face grew red as he tried to squirm away from the Frenchs intense glance. "Not directly. I just feel like it sometimes when nobody except you wants to work with me."

"That's all? Come on, I can see you're not telling me everything."

"I overheard some third years making fun of me. For always making stupid mistakes in politics or in behaviour. And that I'm only here because my dad has enough money..." Lance sighed and stared down at his salad, his fork slowly poking at some vegetables.

Feeling sorry for his friend, Esteban pushed his food away and hugged him tightly, suppressing the fuzzy feeling in his stomach. "Don't listen to them okay? You're in the first year, you can't know everything. And furthermore, you're not the worst neither at politics nor behaviour."

Lance send him a small smile. "Thanks. You're right, I shouldn't listen to them."

Satisfied with himself, Esteban let go of Lance and focused on his food again. "If you want I can help you with politics. I'm quite good at it and Romain has given me some tips too. And his old tests." The French wiggled his eyebrows at that.

"You would do that?" 

"Why not? You're my friend and friends help each other out." Esteban cursed himself for feeling his cheeks heat up.

-

"I'm so so so stupid!" Esteban exclaimed while banging his head into Romain's pillow. The older French eyed him unimpressed before he focused on his phone again.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in September and with nothing else to do, Esteban had decided to seek advice from his fellow Frenchman. Luckily his roommate Jenson was busy with Fernando somewhere else and according to Romain occupied for at least three hours.

So with no one lurking around, he could finally tell Romain everything. How he had developed feelings for his own roommate and how Lance seemed to think they were only friends. How he couldn't tell anyone about the engagement and how he still hated Pierre with a burning passion.

"Have you even tried talking to Pierre?"

"Why should I talk with that asshole?"

"Answer my question first," Romain said sternly. "Nobody wants you and Pierre to fall in love, it's just for the political sake. But have you ever thought about what could happen if you would find a better match for him?"

"Are you saying that I-"

"No. Your family marries you off for what? Connections, right. Pierre's family does the same but only because there haven't been better offers." Romain now put his phone down and focused entirely on their conversation. "I heard that from my mom and she got it directly from her sister, Pierre's mom."

"So a better offer for marriage means our engagement could be cancelled?" Esteban peaked up from the pillow and suddenly an idea formed in his head.

"Maybe. I don't know but if you want I could ask my mom again. But you really should talk to Pierre, there isn't much time left until next June."

"That's more than enough!" Esteban disagreed and got up from the bed. "I need to find Pierre now!"

Romain just watched him and sighed. He wasn't sure if the young French knew what he was doing. On the other side, Romain was happy that he finally left so he could focus better on the Angry Birds level he had just started to play.

-

"What do you want?" When Pierre saw who had knocked on his door he was ready to shut it immediately again.

"We need to talk," Esteban said straight into Pierre's face, blocking the door with his foot quickly.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about."

Esteban rolled his eyes and pushed the other French aside and stepped in. Stoffel who was sitting at the table looked up shortly and raised an eyebrow. "Esteban? What are you doing here?"

"I was with Romain and he gave me an idea on how to break the engagement between me and Pierre." Now he also had Pierre's attention.

"How?"

"Simple, find someone with a higher status and a more powerful family than mine and get them to marry you."

Pierre and Stoffel eyed him as if he had gone mad.

"How is that supposed to be simple?" Stoffel asked after a short moment of silence. The two French shrugged.

"I guess finding someone is not that hard since there are plenty of people around us who are more powerful. But getting them to marry Pierre..." Esteban sighed. "Maybe it was a stupid idea."

"No no, not directly." Stoffel suddenly started to grin at the older French who had been quiet the whole time. "If dear Pierre would finally ask Charles out, this might work."

"And if not? I won't break his heart like this." The French sat down and crossed his arms with an angry expression. "I'm not going to make Charles hopes if I have to marry Esteban in the end."

"Oh for fuck's sake we both don't want this. But we need to try something at least otherwise we are going to be stuck together for the rest of our lives!" Esteban had raised his voice slightly, completely fed up by the others will to put some effort into it. "Do you want to die, knowing you could have spent your whole life with someone else?"

Pierre was quiet.

"Come on Pierre, trying doesn't hurt. Besides, nobody expects you to go to Charles and say 'Hey marry me please', okay?" Stoffel chirped in. "You have enough time to take him on a date and explain the whole situation to him. And then he will maybe agree."

Still silence.

"You know what, think about it and then either make a move or come up with a better idea," Esteban said and turned around, ready to leave the room.

"I'll give it a shot."

"Great," Esteban smirked and left.


	8. mission simi has started

Since the beginning of the school year, Daniel had been sick of the never-ending glances and the embarrassing flirts between Sebastian and Kimi.

The German, being a good friend of Dan, was driving him insane with his rants about Kimis blue eyes or his smile or how the Finn had greeted Seb before maths, blah blah blah.

For a while now Daniel had worked on a plan on how he got the two together. The only thing that was missing was a mastermind equal to himself, who understood the importance of his mission, someone like-

"Hulk, I need your help."

"Bwhat?" Nico looked up from his lunch, mouth stuffed with potatoes.

"I need your help," Daniel exclaimed again and smashed his with food filled tray down on the table. "It is time for mission Simi to start and you will be my partner in crime."

Nico looked at him like he was insane. "Mission what? Let me eat in peace."

"Kimi and Sebastian. I'm sick of their horrible flirts and the constant whining about how the other one doesn't love them back." The Australian explained. "If we bring them together, Sebastian will let me sleep in peace in literature without telling me how beautiful Kimi looked during football practice."

"It must be really bad then," Hulk answered but still more focused on the potatoes in front of him rather than his friend.

"And now to the great plan: When we get our phones back on Saturday, make sure to grab yours and Charles phone. If you can't make it, steal his phone. Then lock him away or distract him and text Sebastian that you need help."

"Who now, me or Charles?" Nico was getting confused.

"Charles needs 'help' not you, then tell him to come to the football field."

"What? I have to text Sebastian that his brother needs help and then send Charles to the pitch?"

Daniel felt a strong urge to facepalm himself and sighed. "Stop acting stupid mate."

"Could have worked." Nico shrugged and shoved another fork with potatoes in his mouth. "What's next?"

"Well, I text Kimi that there's free ice cream and boom they meet because we both know they will run like madmen to the field."

"Sounds perfect." Nico nodded in acknowledgement. "So do you let me eat in peace now?" 

"Sometimes you're no fun Hulk," Daniel said with a fake pout.

-

The next Saturday Nico was out of his bed very early, quietly exiting his room and making his way forward to the 'mobile container', a small box with all second graders phones. Usually, there was someone to keep an eye on the box but today was Nico's lucky day and it stood alone and unattended on a small table next to the entrance door for the second year dorms.

Quickly he grabbed his own phone before he realised he had no clue which Charles' phone was.

The first one he grabbed had luckily a Swedish flag on the back of the phone case and was clearly Marcus.

The second phone's wallpaper was a selfie from Max and his sister which also made it clear that this wasn't the phone he was looking for.

The third one looked promising, a red coloured iPhone and Nico knew how much Charles loved the colour red but a quick glance at the wallpaper told him it was Valtteri's. "Since when does he have a new phone?" Muttered Nico to himself while grabbing the next phone. 

The wallpaper was an old photo but it showed Charles, Seb and Charles real older brother Jules. Nico let out a sigh of relief and quickly put it away into his trousers pocket, making his way back to his room where Marcus was still sleeping peacefully.

-

It was around lunch time when Nico saw Charles the first time. The prince was making his way towards the box with the mobile phones which was completely empty now. Charles raised his eyebrows in confusion and Nico watched how he called his Dutch friend over.

"Have you seen my phone, Max?"

"It's not in there?" Max had an equally confused expression on his face now and stared surprised into the empty box. "Are you really sure you've put it back into the box last week?" His voice was now quieter. It wasn't uncommon that someone did not hand his phone back to the teachers but the punishment for that was harsh and extreme.

"Max!" Charles quietly gasped out. "Of course I handed it back in!"

The Dutch frowned in confusion. "Maybe Mrs Williams dropped it or put it into the wrong box?"

"You're right, maybe we should ask her first before assuming the worst," Charles said and started walking, Max following closely behind. "I just want my phone back, I saved so many puppy videos I haven't shown you yet."

Nico watched the scene unfolding before his eyes quite intensely from his spot in the second year lounge, a room that looked like a living room with the only the TV for the students. Charles phone was burning in his pocket. As soon as the two friends had completely disappeared he got his own phone out and texted Daniel.

_'Charles is looking for his phone at the teacher's lounge together with Max. He's away for at least half an hour, we can start.'_

He got an answer immediately:

_'Perfect, it's on the complete opposite of the school. I get Kimi in position, now text Seb! :DDD'_

-

Finding out Charles password was to easy, it was Pierre's birthday and Nico made a mental note to himself to work on these two as soon as mission Simi was successful. 

Nico quickly found out that Charles used too much emojis when he texted and saved everyone under some nicknames but finding 'Sebby^^' hadn't been too hard. After analysing how Charles and his older brother usually texted, Nico quickly typed what Dan and he had agreed on.

_'Seb I need your help, please please come as fast as you can to the football field!!'_

-

Dan had to hide a smirk when Sebastian suddenly jumped up from the table, Nico Rosberg and Romain giving him weird looks.

"Sorry, it's Charles!" He shouted while already running out of the cafeteria.

Dan got his phone quickly out of his pocket and searched for Kimi in his contacts. At first, he sends a photo he had actually taken a few days ago, him holding multiple ice cream cones in his hands while grinning widely, next a short message:

_'Hurry and come to the football field, there's free ice cream!!:D'_

-

Sebastian was panting like mad when he arrived at the football pitch, to his surprise completely empty. Confused he pushed up his glasses. "Charles?"

He turned around, desperately looking for his younger brother. "Charles?! This isn't funny!"

"Uh hey, Seb?" He whirled around and was suddenly face to face with a certain Finn on the deserted pitch.

"Kimi? What are you doing here?" Sebastian could feel his cheeks heat up and cursed himself for looking like an idiot.

"Dan told me there's free ice cream here. You?"

"Well Charles texted me to help him but I guess it was not real," Sebastian admitted shyly and glanced around, his brother nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, I thought so too. We have been set up." There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Kimi chuckled and spoke up again. "Would you like to eat some ice cream with me? Now that everything is okay...?" 

Seb looked up and saw Kimi smiling at him with an equally red face and he smiled back softly. "I'd love to."

At the other side of the pitch, hidden behind some benches, Hulk and Dan high fived, enjoying the first successful step towards the end of their mission Simi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took a long break from updating and I'm really sorry for that... I've finished half of the applications for university and survived my prom so now I can be more active ^^
> 
> If you are interested my tumblr is thelittlemathshit (when it comes to usernames I'm lacking creativity whoops)
> 
> I'm already working on the next two chapters which will be out soon!


	9. never trust your latin teacher

Lando stared at his breakfast, the young British prince not fully awake yet. With the autumn break near the youngster had been more focused on one of the video games he had smuggled in instead of sleeping plus all the undone homework and it slowly started to show.

It didn't necessarily help that the first year table decided to be extra loud today. His older brother George was excitedly explaining Jack Aitken, Son of Lord Aitken, something from their last biology lesson while Nyck, Mick and Alex had a small food fight going on. And the others were screaming as loud as possible, mixed with all the other princes from year two and three.

Short: it was a mess and sleep deprived Lando with his headache wasn't enjoying it. He took some sips from his Earl Grey, hoping to wake up a little bit more before their first period.

The first years would have their first lecture of Latin, the new teacher had arrived just some days ago but the older princes had already told them how strict and scary Mr Ecclestone was.

When the bell rang Lando dragged himself up, cleaned his tray and left the cafeteria. His plan was to arrive first in the classroom to catch some more minutes of sleep. Sadly his plan was stopped right at the door where his cousin Lewis intercepted him.

"Hey Lando, where's George?" The British royal had a deep frown on his face, not looking very happy.

"He should be here anytime soon, probably bringing away his food tray." The young Brit answered and yawned.

"My, you're having some pretty big eye bags. Do you sleep enough?"

"Mh-mh, everything's fine, don't worry." He shortly explained as George joined them.

"Hi Lewis, what's the matter?" George looked confused at his cousin who normally only talked to them when absolutely necessary.

Lewis worried expression changed back to a deep frown. "I've got a letter from my mom, actually the new Latin teacher is not as clean as he seems."

"What?" Came the reply in unison.

"I don't have any more information but stay away from him as long as our security staff is working on it. After all, it could be really serious."

"Are you sure that Aunt Carmen isn't overreacting?" George didn't look very convinced and even Lando had a hard time believing Lewis vague explanation.

"I don't think so. He has some contacts to organisations that have caused trouble in the past for our family. It isn't completely unlikely that he plans something."

Not wanting to drag this conversation on longer than necessary Lando started to nod. "Okay, we'll be careful."

"Good." The worried frown hadn't entirely disappeared when Lewis walked away but at least he seemed a little bit more relaxed now that his cousins knew about Mr Ecclestone.

-

Mr Ecclestone himself hadn't bothered with being nice from the first second both brothers entered the room. He just glared at them and shoved a seating plan into their faces. Lando was actually happy to sit next to Alex, he was not only nice but also very clever and Lando knew he could profit from that.

His brother George ended at the wall, at the very far back and alone, not looking very pleased with the seating arrangements.

Lando turned back with a small sigh and arranged his books in front of him, not daring to talk to Alex since he could feel Mr Ecclestone's glare on him.

Minutes later when the bell finally signalled the start of the lesson, the old teacher shut the door and positioned himself in the front of the room. 

"My name is Mr Ecclestone, I'm your new Latin teacher but I believe you know that already. I'm a person who believes in discipline and that is why every undone homework will be punished with detention and extra work, so will be being late to my lesson, talking during my lesson and cheating during tests. Any questions?" An uncomfortable silence followed, the princes looking uneasy at each other.

Ecclestone rolled his eyes. "You are here to be taught knowledge not to have an easy life! Now open your textbooks on page 3, we will start with the five grammatical cases that exist in the Latin language and then move on to conjugation and declension."

-

Lando felt dead when Mr Ecclestone had finally ended his lesson. Being quiet for 90 minutes was hard but the whole new stuff to learn made his head hurt even worse.

"God I never want to have Latin again in my life," Alex whined next to him. "My head explodes any minute."

"Let's grab some drinks before we go to the next period. We have a fifteen-minute break." George suggested, having appeared beside his brother.

"What do you think of him?" Alex asked as the three made their way to the cafeteria to fetch some water.

Lando pulled a face. "He's the worst teacher I've ever had. Acting like he's someone better just because he knows Latin." 

Alex nodded. "I felt so uncomfortable the whole time. I mean no talking? Is he serious?" 

"It's really hard to stay quiet and focused for 90 minutes straight." George sighed but send Alex still a small smile, making the other blush.

Lando wasn't stupid, he knew that both of them were crushing on each other. Alex had told him when they had played with Pimplebottom last week. His brother asked him if he knew what Alex relationship status was three days ago. Lando counted one and one together and now he was here, between two shy boys who just smiled and blushed at each other. It made his headache even worse, to be honest.

George then finally grabbed some water bottles for them as soon as they arrived, he and Alex drinking immediately half of the bottle. Lando stilled for a second when the cap his bottle opened to easy.

"Something wrong Lando?" Alex asked, eyeing the youngest who still seemed to hesitate.

"No, no." He quietly answered. Maybe someone had opened it and then saw it was the wrong water? The frown on his face didn't disappear but he still took some sips.

"Let's go back, shall we? Otherwise, Mrs Williams will give us a long lecture about why being on time is the most important thing for a prince." Lando broke the comfortable silence between them.

Alex nodded. "Sure. Last time Nyck got a lecture I thought she would never stop."

-

It was late afternoon when Lando's last lesson for the day, politics, ended. He was quite thankful after he had begun suffering from his terrible headache around lunchtime again, drinking water had helped for some hours. He now looked forward to some painkillers and maybe a little power nap in the library, making it look like he had fallen asleep over his homework.

As he entered the huge library he could see that it was mostly empty, only a few second and third graders lurking around.

The young Brit spotted Carlos and Stoffel, both focused on the heavy books in front of them.

"Hey. Can I sit down here?" Lando did not really wait for an answer and slumped into the free seat at the table, putting his own books down. His headache only seemed to increase and there were suddenly dark spots appearing in front of his eyes.

"Sure just make yourself comfortable." Mocked the Belgian prince but Carlos stayed silent, eyeing Lando with worry.

"You okay? You look really pale..."

"I'm fine, just missing some sleep and maybe food." Lando avoided eye contact, not wanting to explain how the thought about food alone was enough to make his stomach churn. What was wrong with him today? Was he getting sick?

"Ah yes, the first year is stressful. I forgot that already." Stoffel continued, this time no mockery in his voice. "You need some help?"

"I doubt you have the time to help me with my engineering homework, you two have probably enough on your own." Lando felt a new wave of nausea hit him, combined with an even stronger pain in his forehead.

"Well, I doubt that." Stoffel smiled. "You seem to forget that we both share overprotective brothers who would do anything for us. Even giving us their old homework and here's another important thing to know - Binotto is the laziest teacher ever, he gives every year the same homework and tests. With good connections, you pass the three years with him while getting straight A's only."

"That sounds-" Lando couldn't finish his sentence as the black spots in his vision grew and he had to grip the table to stabilise himself.

"Lando? Shit, you're burning!" Carlos had reached out to him to grab his arm. The Brit started to feel cold sweat forming on his forehead.

Carlos and Stoffel just glanced shortly at each other, nodded and positioned themselves on Lando's sides. They carefully lifted him and slowly made their way out of the library. 

"Hey, hey Lando! Stay focused okay? Just keep your eyes open a little longer, we'll be at the infirmary soon." The Spanish prince checked on his pulse. "Shit, this is way to fast for just some missed sleep. Do you think it's serious?"

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions, Carlos." Stoffel tried to calm him. "Maybe he's lacking some proper nutrition, he will be fine, okay?"

Lando saw the world spinning before his half-closed eyes, a new of nausea rushing through him as he collapsed between Stoffels and Carlos arms. 

-

When Lando opened his eyes again he was met with three worried faces. Lewis, George and Alex were standing around his bed, as the Brit now realised that he was at the schools' infirmary. 

His headache was still there but only a dull throbbing. Thankfully there wasn't much light, probably due to the fact that it was long after midnight as Lando could make out from the open window at the other side of the room. He also felt an IV connected to his hand.

"What happened?" He croaked out, wincing at the pain in his throat. 

George handed him a small cup of water before starting to explain. "You fainted while Carlos and Stoffel brought you here. The doctor isn't exactly sure why but they are still running some blood tests."

Lando frowned. "But it was just a headache nothing serious. Maybe I just overworked myself and didn't sleep enough?" 

Lewis let out a scoff. "You're not reacting that bad to a headache and some missed sleep. You fainted, had a slight fever and you nearly vomited. Unless you have a serious migraine you do not respond like that."

"Lewis is right Lando. We should wait until we have the results. You should catch some more sleep, you look like a zombie." Alex said, worry written all over his face.

Lando rolled his eyes and wanted to argue again when Doctor Brown entered the room.

"Boys it's late already and you have school tomorrow. Get some rest." He sighed and walked over. "Lando needs to stay for the night and maybe another day until his blood test results are here."

Lando immediately opened his mouth to protest but one stern look from Lewis was enough to shut him.

"I'm pretty sure he caught a virus, nothing that can't be healed quickly." The doctor assured them before guiding the three to the door. "But he definitely needs to rest now."

They quickly said goodbye and soon Lando was left alone in the dark infirmary but with a promise, they would check on him before breakfast. 

-

The next morning Lando felt slightly better, his headache completely gone and nausea had also disappeared. Only Lewis had kept his promise and came, George and Alex had both overslept and nearly missed their first period.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Lando answered honestly as his cousin helped him to sit up. At that moment Doctor Brown entered, a serious expression on his face.

"Is something wrong? I can leave today right?" Lando quickly asked, having a bad feeling.

"Well yes, you can leave. But it's not that simple." The doctor scratched his forehead and the two Brits exchanged uneasy glances. "The tests proved that Lando doesn't have an infection but there have been hints of poison in his blood."

"What? How?" Lewis put an arm protectively around him.

"We don't know. He could have absorbed it over food or water. But thankfully it was only a little dose, otherwise..." Doctor Brown didn't finish the sentence but it was clear what he wanted to say.

"And now?" Lando carefully asked, slightly shocked about what he has been told.

"We gave him an antidote already but Maurizio instructed to send you home for a week to recover properly and then return with the others after the autumn break. He will investigate the whole staff to find out who was the one that poisoned you."

Lewis let out a long breath. "Okay, thank you. Come, Lando, I'll help you pack." Lando just numbly nodded and let himself be pulled on his feet by Lewis and the doctor.

"His plane will arrive around lunchtime, make sure he's ready then. Your parents have been informed, so there should be a doctor who will take care of you during the flight. Make sure to stay hydrated and for the next days you should stay on a light diet, your body needs all the energy to recover fast. I am convinced that this way there should be no implications." The doctor continued and gently guided them to the door, Lewis steadying him.

Both of them made it slowly through the long halls, pausing sometimes for Lando to catch his breath. Walking was exhausting and he was still wobbly on his legs.

Halfway they met Carlos, the Spaniard looking relieved and afraid at the same time. "Lando! Are you feeling better?"

"Sorry, he still needs to recover properly and catch a plane, if you would excuse us now?" Lewis didn't bother to give Carlos more answers but only continued to move Lando to his room.

"Plane?" Carlos stayed behind, dumbfounded by Lewis unfriendly behaviour. 

"I'll explain it later!" Lando half shouted over his shoulder, while Lewis got a "Don't be so rude, he's my friend."

"Sorry. I'm just really worried about you." Lewis sighed and for the first time, Lando could see dark rings under Lewis' eyes. So that was why his cousin was so stressed out, he had barely slept himself.

"Lewis, the things you said about Mr Ecclestone yesterday... do you think he...?" Lando carefully asked while Lewis opened the door to Lando's dorm.

"I honestly don't know. But if it's true, George and I are probably in danger too. We just shouldn't jump to conclusions yet." Lewis tried to calm down Lando when he saw the panicked look in his eyes.

"Can you keep an eye on George? Please?"

"Of course." Lewis carefully sat down Lando on his bed. "Rest some more, I'll pack your stuff okay?"

"Thanks, you're the best cousin," Lando mumbled, eyes already closing.

-

Hours later, two guards carefully moved a still sleeping Lando to the plane, not noticing the pair of eyes that followed them from the dark shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your nice comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be coming soon! 🤗


	10. chocolate saves everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end :)

"Nico! Nico, please wait a minute!" Lewis wheezed out while trying to catch the blonde Prince who simply sped up when he heard the other approaching. 

"Nico please!" Lewis breathed out, this time a bit more successful, the German turned around and looked angry at him.

"What do you want Lewis? If you want to tell me again that I'm stupid and incompetent just go, no need to hesitate!" 

"Nico please stop this is stupid..." Lewis sighed.

"Stupid? Lewis, you embarrassed me in front of the whole year 3 and my teacher! And if you came to apologize you're three weeks too late! Do you want to know how others have treated me since that?!" 

"No, I... Listen, Nico, I'm really sorry okay? I was just annoyed and-"

"Pretty stupid princess, brainless princess, want some more? I'm fucking done with you!" This time Nico did not immediately turn around. He stared at Lewis who still hadn't dared to move a single inch, hurt clear in his eyes, mixed with tears.

"Nico you need to believe me okay! I never wanted to hurt you! And it was never my intention to give others a chance to bully you! Please, I'm sorry!" Lewis pleaded, slowly reaching for Nico's hand.

The German pulled away. "Doesn't matter. It's too late now."

The Brit stepped forward again but Nico let out an angry hiss. "Stay away Lewis. Leave me the fuck alone." And with that he walked off, leaving a pale Lewis behind in the school's garden. 

-

 "I fucked up." 

"Language. And we now that already." Sebastian was deeply focused on a book in front of him, glasses nearly sliding down from his nose.

"Seb really, I came for a piece of advice, not a lecture." Lewis tried to keep his voice down but it was hard, the German still not bothering to look up.

"Well it's your lucky day, you get both. Just as Nico."

"Nico talked to you?! About us?" Lewis stared dumbfounded at the Sebastian who finally raised his head.

"Yes. Obviously, we are related."

"Since when?"

"The 17th century you fool. Nearly all German royals are related to each other due to the wedding policy history of our families."

Lewis' mouth fell open for a second before he quickly closed it. "Right. It's the same in England too."

"It's everywhere the same." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Anyways. Nico might seem angry but he's mostly hurt. He likes you but since your comment, he's been a lot more insecure, something you normally don't experience often with him." Sebastian finally closed the book in front of him and looked directly into Lewis' eyes.

"Apologising isn't going to be enough, isn't it?" 

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Be honest with him. If you have the same feelings for Nico, just tell him."

"He won't listen to me!" The Brit raised his voice a bit more and instantly earned angry glances from other people in the library.

"Sshh, you will get us kicked out! Besides it wasn't me who ruined everything, come up with a plan yourself if my ideas aren't good enough for you!"

"No no no! That's not what I meant." Lewis sighed. "Sorry, I'm just stressed out since Lando-"

"It's okay Lewis we all can understand that. But you fucked up things with Nico when your cousin was still okay. Bring Nico some flowers, prepare a speech and maybe take him on a date." Sebastian said and grabbed his book and notes. "That's all I can do for you."

 -

"What the fuck it's two in the morning, Lewis, what are you doing here?"

George looked confused at his cousin who looked back at him equally confused. Lewis' school uniform was covered with chocolate sprinkles and the expression on his face told George that he didn't expect the younger to find him in the kitchen in the middle of the night.

"I could ask you the same question George, you should be in bed."

"Says the one who is in the kitchen and experiments with chocolate." George dryly remarked and stepped closer to glance at Lewis poor attempt to make chocolate candies. "Do you want to kill Nico?"

"No! Wait what? How do you-"

"Know that it's for Nico? Simple the whole school knows about your fights and that you want to make it up to him. That you will kill him? Lewis, he's highly allergic to nuts and especially you should know that!" George looked at him exasperated and fetched one of the finished candies. "See? Nuts!"

Lewis sighed and threw the small candies in the trash bin. "I'm stupid. Nico will never forgive me. And now I nearly kill him!" Blinking away the tears in his eyes, Lewis walked out of the kitchen, leaving a puzzled George behind.

"Lewis! Hey, it's not too late I can help you!" But his cousin had already disappeared, the tiredness finally kicking in.

George sighed and put the small candy in his mouth. It tasted surprisingly good, minus the fact that it would have killed the German prince. And suddenly an idea popped up in George's head, including a certain Thai and how they could save Lewis' and Nico's relationship.

-

The next morning Nico was woken rudely by Fernando who was rapidly shaking his shoulder.

"There are some first years who want to see you." He grumbled before walking back to his own room. "And tell them if they ever knock on our door again at such time, I'll slap them!"

Nico sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock. 5:35 am.

Confused he slowly stood up and made his way to the door, wondering why some first years wanted to speak him at such an ungodly hour. He wasn't tutoring any of them which made him frown even more.

But Nico's confusion quickly disappeared when he recognized Lewis cousin and his friend.

"If Lewis sends you-"

"Don't worry we came on our own." Alex quickly interrupted him and held a small packet and some flowers in front of his nose. "Because if not the flowers he picked for you would all be shrivelled and the candies melt. He stayed up all night and fell asleep before he could make it here." 

Before Nico could react both items were in his own hands and George and Alex on their way back to their own dorms. A little flustered he looked down at the bouquet, it was a little bit messy, some flowers were squished but the blue forget-me-not looked beautiful. Nico was pretty sure that Lewis had gotten them from the schools garden and risked the gardeners' wrath for stealing them. The candies were packed in a self-made, blue coloured box and were filled with his favourite apricot jam and tasted delicious.

It took Nico some minutes to realize he was still standing in the hallway, blushing like some idiot while chewing on some chocolate. He quickly got inside and closed the door, looking down at the presents he got from Lewis. Yes, he had been incredibly angry and hurt but seeing all the love Lewis had put inside those gifts made his heart flutter. Maybe he should finally forgive him.

-

"Wake up! Move your lazy ass, you still have a relationship to save!" 

Lewis, too, was rudely awakened, a cold wet cloth being slammed in his face by George. The two youngsters had not returned to their own room but sneaked into Lewis dorm to fulfil their plan.

"What the fuck? George? Alex? Let me sleep." 

"No you need to get up, we need those eye bags to make our story more believable!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Lewis finally sat up and yawned, being completely tired out from his three-hour sleep.

"We saved your chocolate candies, got some flowers and gave them Nico!" George smiled proudly.

"You did what?!" Lewis' brain needed some seconds to fully process what was going on. "But they were filled with nuts!"

"Nope we made new ones with jam, Alex knew a good receipt." George quickly explained when he saw the horror spreading on Lewis' face.

"We told him you fell asleep and we delivered them to him before everything would be ruined. He looked confused but he blushed." Alex finally finished their explanation.

The older Brit needed again some time to process everything. "He wasn't mad?"

"No." They answered in unison. 

"So I just need to apologize and hopefully everything is fine again?"

"Yep."

"Then let's do it!"

"Ah ah ah, you have time until breakfast, don't rush things now and ruin them again!"

Lewis pouted but gave in, the two-year ones having a good point.

-

"Uh hey, Nico can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Lewis' heart pounded like mad in his chest when he caught Nico at the right moment in the hallway.

"Sure." Nico tried to look unaffected but his ears and cheeks were coloured in a light red tone. 

Lewis let out a long breath and started calmly the apology he had practised for an hour in front of his mirror. "I wanted to apologize to you again, originally with some flowers and candies but yeah, they were faster than me." 

Nico chuckled lightly and Lewis suddenly felt a bit easier.

"Even if I wanted to focus on the lesson I shouldn't lash out on you like that. Me being stressed about the responsibility I have to take is not your fault and I shouldn't have called you names. And if you're one thing when you are pretty intelligent and definitely not a blonde stupid object. I'm really sorry about being an ass and I hope you can forgive me."

Nico had listened carefully. "It's not only your fault. I shouldn't have annoyed you like that and I was reacting overly dramatic. I hope you can forgive me too." 

A wide smile spread on Lewis' lips as Nico shyly looked to the ground. "And thank you for the candies and flowers but I don't think I deserve them after behaving like a brat."

"Please keep them, you deserve them," Lewis said. "And I forgive you."

"Thank you." Nico breathed out and moved a little closer until their bodies touched. There was a short moment of hesitation before Lewis finally closed the gap between their lips.

The kiss was rather short, both of them shyly pulling away and blushing heavily.

"Would you like to visit me over the autumn break? I want to introduce you to my family." Lewis carefully asked, not wanting to overwhelm Nico suddenly.

"I'd love to but you have to visit me too then." A smirk appeared on the blonde's face before he pulled Lewis in a kiss again.

This time it lasted longer and when the two pulled away again, Nico's lips were slightly swollen.

"But you're not staying up all night again just to make me some candies. You look awful."

"Thanks, I love you too." Lewis dryly remarked, suddenly realizing what he just said.

The German prince's cheeks were heavily red now. "You really...?"

"Yes, I love you, Nico. But I'm a huge idiot for not telling you sooner." Lewis whispered and closed the gap between there lips again, arms embraced around Nico's torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hi it's me again, I'm not dead but stressed out.  
> This chapter was supposed to show all princes again before the break but I promised one of my dear readers some Lewis/Nico first, so next chapter will be about all of them again.  
> I try to write more often but work keeps me busy and tired so please don't be angry if it takes me a bit longer to post a new chapter.  
> I also prepare for university and I have to take an English grammar test. If you could give me a short feedback about my grammar skills it would be nice (something like it's okay or please don't study English, your grammar is horrible)
> 
> My tumblr is thelittlemathshit, you can send request or asks regarding this fanfiction or chat or whatever ^^
> 
> Have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. going back for autumn break

Lewis and Nico hold their hands together as they walked forward to the cafeteria for breakfast. Halfway they were stopped by Sebastian.

"So you've finally made up huh?"

"Yeah, thanks for your help," Lewis answered.

"No big thing but now you two should go to the great hall. Mr Arrivabene has called for an important meeting and we only have five minutes left."

"Why?" Nico asked confused. "Normally there is no assembly before the autumn break."

"I guess it has something to do with Lando," Sebastian explained to Nico who seemed to have missed the drama of the last days. "How is he doing Lewis?"

"Haven't heard anything about him yet but George said he's doing fine."

Sebastian nodded and walked towards the great hall, the two lovebirds following him close. They quickly found some seats in the back. The whole staff already there, Mr Arrivabene in front of the small stage.

"Everyone please calm down!" He shouted loudly and the students started to quiet, here and there a last hushed whisper. 

"We have some important things to announce. Due to recent events that happened the school will be closed down over the autumn break."

Surprised and excited shouts erupted from the young princes. Normally all of them would have stayed during the two weeks, the Christmas holidays were normally used for family visits.

"Two students have been attacked and their health is at risk. To prevent further damage to any student we rather sent you home and use the time to find the gap in our security system. All of your parents have been informed." 

The excited shouts had now immediately died down and everyone looked confused. There were shocked gasps and the word attack could be heard sometimes.

Lewis frowned. "Two students? Who else beside Lando has been attacked?"

Esteban and Fernando, who sat in front of them, turned around. "Sergio had suffered from breathing problems tonight. Daniel brought him to the infirmary and the doctor said he's been poisoned."

"Oh God is he okay now?" Nico gasped out.

"We don't know. They didn't have the right equipment here to make him breathe properly and flew him out to the nearest hospital." Fernando whispered.

Mr Arrivabene was clearing his throat loudly and the four quickly turned their attention back to their teacher.

"Since it's already Thursday and your holidays start on Saturday we decided to stop the lessons from today on. Use the time to pack your belongings and call your parents to tell them that you're okay. That's it, enjoy your free weeks."

Mr Arrivabene stepped away from the students. Despite the good news nobody cheered or seemed happy, most of them deeply worried about themselves or their friends. The teachers used the quietness of their students to hand out homework sheets and extra tasks.

 -

"Has anyone seen Max?" Stoffel asked and put down his tray on the table.  
  
"Nope, not after the assembly ended," Pierre answered, not bothering to look up from his phone.  
  
"Isn't that weird? Last year we had a power failure and not a single security system worked but they continued the classes but now they cancel everything?" Stoffel continued while spreading some jam on his waffles.  
  
Carlos next to him sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Because last year they knew that we would still be safe. They could trust the personnel, this time..."  
  
"Two students attacked..." The Belgian prince sighed. "Have you heard anything about Lando, Carlos? Is he feeling better now?"   
  
Carlos looked uneasy around the cafeteria before leaning in. "When we brought him to the infirmary two days ago, he wasn't sick but poisoned." He whispered, mostly to Pierre who had missed the drama of the last days. "He was sent back to recover. He's doing a little better already but needs bed rest for the next two weeks."  
  
"And the second one?" Pierre asked curiously. "I mean if Lando's attack was already some days ago why did they take action just now?"  
  
"Checo has been flown out to a hospital because he had strong breathing problems and they couldn't help him here."

Pierre and Stoffel gasped. "But how?" Stoffel asked, his face pale.  
  
"They don't know. Maurizio suspects that someone from the staff might poison single food or water portions."   
  
All three looked in unison at their own plates. With a deep sigh, Stoffel pushed his waffles away. "Where do you know that from? I hardly believe that a teacher told you."  
  
"Fernando told me this morning. And he got it from Sebastian who had to attend the teachers meeting." Carlos explained. "Nando is now even worse than before, he doesn't even want to let me sleep in my room alone..."  
  
"Based on the fact that Jenson isn't here I assume Nando hasn't told him yet," Stoffel said with a shrug, his own older brother nowhere to be found.  
  
"Has anyone seen Charles?" Pierre suddenly asked, realizing that someone else was also missing from their table. "Or Valtteri?"  
  
"Valtteri went to see Kimi. They probably want to call their parents. But I don't have a single clue where our Monegasque is." Carlos answered and grabbed some of Stoffels abandoned waffles.  
  
-  
  
"Max? Are you in here?" Charles stood in front of a huge old wardrobe in one of the empty classrooms. He had seen how Max had left the great hall after their morning assembly and a weird feeling in his stomach had told him to follow the Dutch prince.  
  
"Go away!" Came the dulled reply.  
  
"No, I'm not. Is it because if your father?" Charles did not even think about letting Max alone now.   
  
Silence. Charles sighed. "Max please."  
  
Still silence.  
  
"I'm not going away until you come out of the closet. Just for you to know."  
  
Again silence.  
  
"Charles you know that I'm gay."  
  
For a short moment, the brown-haired didn't know what to answer until he heard some giggles coming out of the said closet.  
  
"Max! You!" Max was laughing a little bit louder now and Charles was secretly relieved that the Dutch seemed to feel better for now.  
  
"Okay okay. I'm not going away until you are better and told me why you are hiding." Charles felt weird for talking to a wardrobe and he secretly prayed that nobody would come into the room.  
  
A soft sigh could be heard until Max answered. "My father doesn't want me home over the breaks. After what happened during the summer break he and the rest of my family are deeply ashamed of me. That's what he told me."  
  
"So you have nobody where you could spend the two weeks?"  
  
"Yeah. That's it."  
  
"And your mom? Your parents don't live together."  
  
"Is not allowed to contact me in any way. Another rule from my father."  
  
"And if you spent your break with me and Seb? Or ask Carlos? He's your best friend." Charles suggested.  
  
There was a short moment of silence again until suddenly one of the closet doors slowly opened. Max's head peaked out and Charles could spot immediately some tears in his eyes.  
  
"You think that could work?" Max's voice was shaky, supporting Charles suspicion that he had been crying.  
  
"I'm going to ask my family first but I highly doubt that they are against a friend staying over." Charles smiled softly at his Dutch friend.   
  
Finally, Max climbed completely out of the closet and smiled back at the Monegasque. "Thank you." Charles did not hesitate to pull him into a tight hug.  
  
"Please don't forget that we will always be there for you. No matter how fucked up your life is, we will help you, okay?"  
  
-  
  
"Has she called you already?" Kimi asked, not bothering to look up from the statistics he was analyzing.   
  
"Of course." Valtteri let out a short chuckle and sat down next to his older brother. "I bet as soon as they were messaged about us going home she struggled about who to call first."  
  
"Easy. You first because you're the youngest." A cold breeze went through the soft blonde hair of the Finnish princes. As always Kimi had chosen one of the benches in the schoolyard, hidden from curious eyes.  
  
"You really think so? I thought you first because you're the heir." Valtteri answered, shivering as another cold wind went under his thin jacket of the school uniform.  
  
Kimi shrugged wordlessly and handed the younger Finn his own, much thicker jacket as if he had sensed his brother was freezing.  
  
"Thanks." Valtteri accepted it quickly and pulled it over his shoulders.  
  
"Now get inside, will you? Otherwise, mother will blame me for you catching a cold."  
  
A soft smile spread on Kimi lips as his younger brother promptly sped off, waving shortly in his direction. As soon as Valtteri was out of sight Kimi closed his own books and got up. After all, he also had some bags to pack.  
  
-  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Lance looked up from his book and saw Esteban standing in his doorway.  
  
"Hi, Este!" A wide grin spread on his face. "Just some lecture for Literature, nothing special."  
  
"You have two weeks off, why doing it now?" Esteban stepped into the room and let himself fall on the bed next to the Canadian.  
  
"My dad's new girlfriend wants to travel through Southeast Asia and I have to come with them. To spend some more family time and all that stuff."  
  
"And no time for homework, eh?"  
  
Lance let out a snort. "I wish. She doesn't like me for some reason, probably because I could be her boyfriend too! I mean she's like 25?"   
  
Esteban nearly choked. "25?!"

"Yep. It was also her idea to send me to the school the furthest away from my dad."

"Well, our school isn't that bad."

"No, this school was my dad's idea, he just wants the best for me. His girlfriend wanted to put me into a private school somewhere in Japan or South Korea."

"Oh." Esteban raided his eyebrows in surprise. "So rich kids are suffering as much as royal kids do?"

"Absolutely." Lance let out a short laugh. "What are you doing over the break?" 

"There are no meetings for me, my mom was nice enough to exclude me from them. So I guess doing my homework, some reading, I don't really know." Esteban tried to keep a neutral face while lying to Lance. He had to spend the whole holidays with Pierre, a wish from his mother to get to know his future husband better. The worst thing was that Pierre didn't seem to be informed yet.

"That sounds...fun?" Lance tried and Esteban couldn't help but chuckle. "Have you packed yet?"

"No, but my room looks like a mess already and I only tried to find my bags."

"Nah, come on, I'll help you." Lance offered with a warm smile and Esteban simply couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Thanks, you're the best roommate ever."

"Don't worry I know."

-

 "You're not coming to Germany with us?!" Charles looked exasperated at his older brother who looked away with a red face.

"Listen, Charles, it's just the first week I'm staying with Kimi. I'll come back from Finland for the second and then we can prepare our school stuff together." He tried to explain to his younger adopted brother but Charles didn't look happy. "I thought Max is staying with you for a week too, you don't even have to worry about being alone."

"Yeah but it's not the same without you!" Charles protested and pouted.

"Aw Charles, just a week, remember that." Sebastian hugged Charles tightly, his younger brother resisting some seconds before giving in.

"You're right Sebby, it's just a week. But we're still going to visit the Zoo, you promised me!" 

"As soon as I'm back we're going!" Sebastian said and let go of Charles. "But I still need to pack, help me a little."

Next, to Sebastian's room, Daniil sat on his own bed and stared sadly at his packed luggage. He seemed like one of only a few people that did not look forward to going back home. 

-

"Are you feeling better now Daniel?" Fernando asked worried and pushed another bowl with soup in front of the pale looking Aussie.

"Thanks mate but I don't feel like eating more." He sent an apologetic smile in the direction of the Spaniard and pushed the steaming bowl away. "It's just... Why Checo? He never hurt a fly, he doesn't deserve this!" 

It was only a weak attempt of a protest but all of the others at the table kept quiet. Jenson squeezed Daniels hand slightly while Esteban slowly ate his own soup.

"We don't know. Nobody actually does." Fernando eventually said.

"Fuck. I've never been this scared in my life before... When he suddenly started to choke..."

"Dan it's okay. You don't need to talk about it if you're not feeling ready yet." Jenson slowly patted his back and let out a long sigh. "Checo has been admitted to a hospital, he is in good hands now." 

Daniel slowly nodded.

"There is nothing at the moment we can do for Checo. You found him at the right moment and saved his life. You're the last one to blame in this situation." Mark chipped in, sensing the other Princes discomfort. 

"You're right. Maybe I should go a little bit easier on myself." Daniel cracked out a small smile. "Thank you."

-

At the same time, a dark shadow crept into the old winter garden at the abandoned part of the school, pulling out a phone.

"Everything goes according to our plan. The princes will be sent home."

"Very well. This will give us some more time to prepare for phase two."

"I hope phase two will go better than the poison. Both princes were saved right on time."

"Don't worry." The voice from the phone said. "Phase two won't fail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is turning more angstier than I expected...
> 
> Have a nice day!


	12. about coloured leaves and apple pie

George was looking forward to his autumn break, mostly because he could spend time with Lando. What he didn't expect was that all his plans were destroyed with the arrival of the plane in London.

"Come on George, we don't have all day." Lewis happily said when he got up from his seat and dragged Nico with him.

"But- I- Cambridge?!" George stuttered out, irritated from the sudden change of events. He had expected to fly directly to his parent's castle.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Lewis frowned. "Lando had been bought back to the Buckingham Palace to recover because our security is tighter. It was a wish from my mother, your staying with us for the next two weeks."

George nodded dumbfounded and stood up. "Why hasn't anyone told me yet?" 

"A secret? A surprise? I don't know." Lewis said and guided him out of the plane with a hand on his lower back since Nico waited already outside.

Their luggage had been bought to a black car which was guarded by men in suits. George knew that his aunt was taking the situation very seriously, making sure that none of them would be hurt even if George doubted that there would be an attack. But you can never be too sure.

Lewis and Nico took the backseat and George himself wasn't really looking forward to being squeezed in between them that's why he chose the front seat, next to the driver, a place he was normally not allowed to sit in.

The traffic on the streets of London was not to bad, the rush hour already over as it was already eight in the evening.

George was tired and leaned his head against the cool glass. His cousin was giggling in the backseat and he could feel the glances of the driver on him from time to time.

"Are you not feeling well Master George?" He suddenly asked, turning his attention back to the road but not before he lowered the volume of the radio a bit.

"Just tired." George murmured. He wanted to take a bath, have something small for dinner, check on Lando and then sleep for a very long time.

The driver nodded and made sure to drive a little bit faster much to George's delight.

When they finally arrived at the Palace an hour later George felt even worse, he had gotten a headache and he was grateful when his aunt allowed him to go to his and his brother's room first before joining the rest of the family for dinner.

-

Lando was cuddled up in three blankets and as soon as his older brother entered their shared room he tried to sit up.

"George! Thank God I thought I have to die out of boredom!" His younger brother exclaimed and pulled George in a tight hug when said one had crossed the room, standing now in front of his brothers' bed. 

"Good to see you too. How are you feeling?" He asked and stepped away from the younger to look.

It was quite spacious and mostly painted in dark green colours, the walls were decorated by the typical golden ornaments and thick curtains covered the huge windows. There was a small fireplace between the two beds that stood at each side of the room and right next to it was the usually hidden door to the closet and bathroom.

His luggage had already been placed into the closet, George noticed as he quickly showered and dressed into one of his best shirts for dinner, knowing that his aunt didn't appreciate sloppy outfits.

"You look like you're going to a banquet." Lando chuckled from underneath his blankets. "I'm quite happy that I'm not allowed to leave my bed. I prefer pyjamas over silk shirts." The young brit lifted his blankets as an invitation for his brother.

"I'd rather have you at the dinner table and not being fed in bed." George sighed but crawled next to his brother under the blankets, a short five-minute rest wouldn't hurt.

"Finally you're here Georgie. The staff is scary." Lando mumbled and cuddled close to his older brother, face pressed into his neck. "They don't even let me shower alone! So touchy compared from home..." The younger let out a long yawn and George felt his eyelids droop.

"Just stay... I missed you...." Lando sighed and George gave in, letting his sleepiness take over his body.

-

An hour later, the Queen herself went to check up on them after George hadn't appeared for dinner. Her worries immediately washed away when she found the two brothers cuddled up.

"Shhh!" She looked angry at the maid who had entered the room loudly behind her. "Be quiet." 

"But your highness, Prince Lando-"

"Is getting the best medicine he could get at the moment. Let the two rest, you'll check on them in the morning." She instructed, her harsh whisper not letting any room for protest.

The maid bowed and left, the Queen followed her but not without snapping a picture for her sister who missed her two sons terribly.

-

The next morning George was shaken awake by one of the three maids that had been ordered to look after the brothers.

"Prince George? You need to wake up, her Majesty wants you to join breakfast and your brother needs to be taken care of."

Confused George opened his eyes and looked around in the room. The three maids stared all at him and he felt his cheeks turn red as he noticed that Lando was still tightly wrapped around him. Slowly he pushed his brother away from him and slipped out of the bed.

One of the maids pushed him immediately towards the bathroom.

"We only have one hour left, Prince George. We should hurry a bit."

"An hour? That's more than enough!" George wanted to protest but the maid gave him a harsh glance.

"This is the Buckingham Palace, not a little castle in Cambridge. We have strict rules here and I'm sure your parents want you to follow them." Her tone was even harsher this time and George gave in, it was way too early to fight with the personnel.

During the next hour, his hair was styled and an outfit picked for him, which made him feel more uncomfortable than ever. Normally he would do all those things on his own, their maid Anne's only job was to clean their room and do the laundry, not help them dress or style their hair. Slowly George was getting what Lando had meant the previous evening.

When he came out of the dressing room, Lando was still asleep and he could see the struggle in the maids' eyes when he just wouldn't wake up. George kept it for himself that his younger brother was probably acting, since he was a very light sleeper, and made his way towards the room where breakfast would be served.

-

The 'breakfast' room was held in red colours, red walls, red curtains and dark brown wooden chairs and an impressive table. His aunt, Lewis and Nico were already seated and George quickly greeted them before sitting down.

"George, are you feeling better?" His aunt asked and smiled at him while putting some sugar in her tea.

"Yes, I was very tired yesterday. I apologise for missing dinner."

"Don't worry  you weren't the only one." A smirk appeared on her lips, while Lewis and Nico looked suddenly very interested down on their plates. "But now that we are all together I can finally tell you the good news!" 

She looked excited at the three boys who tried to give her a friendly face despite knowing that 'good news' meant often boring diplomatic events.

"We will host our yearly autumn dinner next week!"

"Nice..." Lewis tried it with fake enthusiasm but his mom was having none of it.

"Lewis, dear, this is a tradition and as the future king, you will have to continue this tradition. You need to know how everything is planned out, who gets invited..." 

The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The Queen in the meantime went on about the dishes and decorations, not really noticing that nobody really listened to her.

"And of course we will invite your parents, I'm sure they will be happy to visit you here." Nico nodded and took a sip of tea.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sure they will be happy to see me."

"Wonderful. Your parents will come too, George. My sister is very excited to see you and Lando finally again. She was sick of worrying so much about her youngest, she will be glad to see you two again."

"Can I maybe take a walk with Lando in the gardens? He feels better and maybe some fresh air would help him..." George carefully tried. He knew his brother was bored to death if he wasn't allowed to leave his bed anytime soon. His aunt frowned and took another sip of her tea.

"Sure, some fresh air always works wonders. But not without some guards and warm clothes, we can't risk an infection."

George nodded dutifully and thanked the servant who bought him his cereals and a cup of peppermint tea.

"And not longer than an hour, he still needs to rest. As soon as he feels weak, you'll bring him back immediately to your room and alert the doctor." 

"Yes, aunt."

The Queen nodded again before she was back at talking to herself about the colour scheme and fitting room decorations for the autumn dinner, not caring that the three young boys escaped from the breakfast table while ignoring the etiquette of excusing themselves.

-

"I'm missing the autumn dinner? Woah whoever wanted to murder me has a perfect sense for timing." George couldn't bring himself to laugh at Lando's joke even if he understood what his brother tried to refer to.

The two brothers were dressed in thick coats and scarves while they walked slowly through the garden. Most leaves had turned into a yellowish and red colour and the gardeners had pulled them into huge piles. George knew that Lando had eyed them for quite a while now but he wasn't really in the mood to jump around.

"Remember to go easy. You're still recovering." George sighed but Lando had already walked towards them.

"Come on Georgie, at least once!" He pleaded. George couldn't help himself and smiled a bit.

"Alright. Be careful." He stepped closer and Lando jumped in, whirling all the leaves around them. He could hear one of their guards shout but George suddenly couldn't care less and joined his brother, throwing a handful of leaves in the air.

He had really missed this, the feeling of being carefree and not being forced to act grown up and responsible all the time.

When they finally climbed out of the pile their clothes were wet and dirty. George started shivering but his brother looked unaffected, ready to run around more.

"Come on George, let's go to the old swings!" He happily exclaimed and George could resist saying no. Lando was so happy to be finally out of their room that he had not the heart to force him to go back.

-

It ended with a harsh cold, at least for George. Lando was doing better and better with every day and a week later, his younger brother was the one who had to attend the autumn dinner and not George. 

"The fever is still too high to let him join the dinner." The doctor explained to their mother and aunt who had been worried for a while now, George didn't show any signs of finally recovering. He was cuddled under three thick blankets to keep him from shivering and looked pale, deep shadows under his eyes.

"I recommend a cold compress and as much rest as possible. And I'm prescribing him some more cough medicine."

"How long will it take him to get better?" George's mom asked worried and leaned down to softly stroke her son's cheek. Lando was sitting on the edge of his bed, a deep frown on his face. George knew Lando was blaming himself for selfishly staying out longer during their little walk through the park.

"Another week for sure but only if he rests. Any overeager action could result in higher fever and an even worse flu."

"But it's really only a cold? Nothing else?" Land asked, eyes full with worry.

"I am very sure, Prince Lando. We have run multiple blood tests to be absolutely sure that there was no poison involved. It's a harsh cold, like I said, enough medication will help him to recover fast."

"Don't worry too much Lando." His mother interrupted. "We should go now and let George rest, we have to pick up your suit anyway." Lando could see that George wanted some company but he wasn't allowed to speak up to make sure his throat would be better soon. Lando waved shortly at him before the doors to their bedroom closed behind him.

-

"Where is George?" 

"Nice to meet you too, Alex. It's been a while." Lando rolled his eyes but a wide grin spread on his face.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Better, definitely. But George is down with a nasty cold, so doesn't expect to see him today." Lando noticed how Alex's cheeks turned bright red and the worry, that flickered shortly through his eyes.

They were standing in the big entrance hall, a hundred more guests around them, dressed up in tightly fitted dark suits. Alex family had been invited to the autumn dinner surprisingly but Lando wouldn't complain about some company in his age. 

"Is he going to get better soon?" Alex asked while they walked through the large corridors of the Buckingham Palace that were decorated with orange leaves and golden glittering pumpkins. 

"Yep, he should be fine until school starts. He is feeling strong enough to do all his homework."

"And you?" Alex asked while declining a waiter with some champagne. 

"I'm doing it on the flight," Lando exclaimed brightly but got only a raised eyebrow from Alex as the answer.

"I meant how are you feeling after nearly being murdered, you moron. That you will not do your homework was kind of clear."

Lando giggled before looking over his shoulder. "The official dinner doesn't start until half an hour, we have enough time to check on your sick boyfriend."

"Lando, George isn't-" Alex weakly protested but Lando just pulled him away towards the staircase that would lead to their room.

"Sure." The young Brit giggled and pulled the hesitating Thai with practised ease with him until they were finally standing in front of the right door.

Lando shortly knocked to alert his brother before he went in. George was sitting up with the help of some cushions, brows furrowed over a textbook, some steaming hot tea next to him on the nightstand. When he looked up and saw Alex standing behind Lando, his cheeks grew even redder despite the feverish colour they already had.

"Uh hi, Alex." He said, his voice completely raspy from his last coughing fit.

The Thai smiled and stepped carefully into the room, Lando staying back to give his brother and friend some time for themselves.

Unsure what to say, Alex simply asked if George was feeling better.

"The fever went down a bit but my throat is still sore. And my nose is stuffed." George said, a small smile on his lips. He felt bad for Alex seeing him like this, his face resembled more the one of a dead body instead of his usual rather flawless appearance. 

"If you're feeling better, do you maybe want to... uh... go on a date with me?" Alex carefully asked. Now or never.

"Say yes! Say yes!" Lando whispered loudly from the door, apparently eavesdropping on the too.

"Uhm..." George felt his face heat up even more. "Yes." 

A smile spread on Alex's face. "Thank you!"

A groan could be heard from Lando and George could see his brother facepalming himself. "Did he really say thank you?!"

Now it was Alex turn to grew bright red and George giggled a little bit but yawned immediately, exhaustion settling in again.

"Oh well then, see you next week. And get better soon!" Alex quickly said and fled from the room, missing how Lando and George exchanged some more short words before the younger one closed the door.

"Mate you absolutely nailed it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner but this heatwave is killing me and takes all my motivation away 🙄🥺
> 
> Sjsks Hockenheim yesterday killed me, first of why the frick is it raining there but not in the east of Germany where I live? I can't stand another day with over 35°C and secondly what the hell was going on there Max winning, Seb 2nd and Daniil 3rd my poor heart 🥺
> 
> Anyways have a very nice (hopefully not too hot) day!


	13. snow fun and marriage politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the beginning is some nice fluff but the end is quite angsty, so please don't be overly surprised! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (I apologise in advance ;))

Sebastian looked quite surprised when he stepped out of the plane that had taken him to Finland. Instead of the muddy brown and grey colours that were typical for a rainy day in autumn, he looked down on a white, never-ending field in front of him.

"What the-? It's the end of October?" He more asked himself as he stepped down the staircase and turned around confused.

"Oh, look Valtteri, snow." Kimi, who came out of the plane now, shouted over his shoulder to his younger brother. Seemingly unaffected, the blonde Finn walked down behind the German prince. "I hope you packed some warm clothes."

Seb felt himself growing red. "No, just some coats but nothing that was meant for snow."

"Don't worry, either it's gone tomorrow or Kimi will lend you something," Valtteri said from behind, as he had finally left the plane, busy typing on his phone.

Kimi nodded and then softly intertwined his and Sebastian's hand, pulling him towards the car that waited for the three princes. "You should be my size. And you would look cute in my clothes." 

Sebastian's mouth fell slightly open while Kimi's face showed surprisingly no emotions but he was sure there had been a small smirk on the Finn's lips.

-

Despite what Valtteri had said the snow hadn't disappeared two days later and Sebastian was really running out of warm clothes. He had spent most of the last days hiking through the snow with Kimi and nearly all of his sweaters were used now and in the laundry.

Sighing, he searched again for something wearable,  after all, he had to look presentable in front of the Finnish royal family, his own family pride at risk.

"Hey are coming down for breakfast with me?" Kimi had slid into the guest room without making a sound, making Sebastian drop all the shirts he had held in his hands.

"Jesus, Kimi!" The Finn chuckled while Seb grabbed all his stuff and quickly pushed it back into the closet. "Give me a minute, I just need to find a sweater."

Kimi raised his eyebrow. "Yesterday you told me you had no more brought with you?" 

The German felt his cheeks heat up again before he slightly nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I'll just..." Not knowing what to say, he vaguely gestured towards the closet and Kimi rolled his eyes.

"Here, it should fit you." He was holding a bright red sweater that looked warm and comfortable.

Seb carefully took as a wide smile spread on his face. "Thank you, Kimi!" 

The Finn just rolled his eyes another time. "Just hurry up a bit, my mom is already worried enough about you not surviving a proper finish autumn." Even if he tried to hide it, Sebastian could see the small smile on Kimis lips.

After a rather uneventful breakfast, with Sebastian wondering again why the two finish princes were so untalkative, the German found himself outside again with the Finns.

Valtteri was happily playing with his dog Fanni in the snow, making her chase small snowballs he threw in various directions.

It started with one of those snowballs missing their original target and ending on Kimis head.

At first, the blonde hadn't even looked bothered but as soon as Valtteri wasn't looking, Kimi took the opportunity and pushed a big amount of snow down on the inside of his brother's warm jacket.

"Fuck! Kimi!" The younger screeched and tried quickly to get rid of the cold snow.

Sebastian had watched the scene unfold quite amused, not expecting to be hit with a snowball next. Valtteri had recovered from the attack sooner than anticipated and Seb looked quite dumbstruck at the Finn.

"Oh, you didn't!" The German shouted, forming a snowball himself, throwing it towards the youngest. 

Kimi seemed to have woken up completely now from his trance and joined in, just as Seb was forming his second snowball. The fight quickly became a snow war, rules no longer applying but with Kimi and Seb teaming up against Valtteri and Fanni, who was so overly excited that she couldn't decide which snowball to chase first.

It ended with all three of them being out of breath, wet and cold from all the snow.

Since Valtteri was cleaning up Fanni, Kimi dragged Seb to his own room. "You should get out of your clothes really quick if you don't want to end up sick."

Not completely realising what he had just instructed Sebastian to do, he started to search for some fresh and warm clothes, the German behind was as bright red as a tomato.

"Uh Kimi, where is your bathroom?" He shyly piped up and the Finn now finally seemed to realise.

"Uh, just this door over there." He answered, his cheeks also turning red.

-

An hour later Kimi and Sebastian sat both cuddled up on the Finn's sofa, a blanket draped over the two of them. Sebastian felt comfortable with wearing Kimi's sweaters and the Finn looked utterly smug with the German snuggled up next to him.

The TV show they had been watching was rather boring but the comfortable warmth of their surroundings lulled them slowly into a deep, pleasant sleep with Sebastian's head burrowed into Kimi's neck.

"I was right, you look cute in my clothes," Kimi said, tiredness creeping up on him but not fast enough to miss Sebastian's quiet chuckle.

■ ■ ■

"Your father has scheduled an audience for you with him at 7 am tomorrow. You are expected to attend on time." Dr Marko, the royal advisor of Jos Verstappen, told Max while barely glancing at the young boy who looked ready to disappear. 

The young Dutch just came back from his visit to Germany, staying a week with Charles which had been one of the luckiest of his past months so far. Staying up late, sneaking around and stealing sweets from the kitchen, not being to forced to stay quiet all the time while being around the parents of Charles and Sebastian had been a huge relief for him. But now he was back. And his rosy bubble was destroyed within seconds.

He quietly took his bag and went to his bedroom, closing the doors behind him. His room had barely been changed, except for the new covers on his bed. All his books, none that personally interested him but the ones his father had forced him to study, were lined up on the huge shelf. There were no personal decorations, no photos, no posters, nothing that indicated that a young boy with dreams lived in that room.

Max let out a sigh and pushed his bag completely in the closet. There was no need in unpacking yet, Max felt so tired, he just wanted to sleep.

-

"You're late." Jos didn't bother to look up from the documents on his desk when Max stepped in, five minutes after 7 o'clock.

"I'm sorry father."

"Apologise Max, you apologise."

"I apologise, father," Max repeated, quite relieved that his voice didn't give in yet.

The dutch king still hadn't bothered to look at his son but simply pulled out three big files from his desk and pushed them in front of Max.

"You remember what I told you before you went to school?" Jos asked, finally looking up, starring deeply into Max's eyes as if he was searching for a weak point.

"Yes, father. You told me that despite not taking the throne, I still will have to serve my country." Max felt a big knot forming in his stomach. This wouldn't end well.

"That's right Max. I have chosen three princes from other royal families who would bring great connections for the Netherlands and are suitable husbands for you."

Jos was looking at him with an unreadable expression and he tried to remain calm. With shaking hands he grabbed the files and looked into them. His heart began to race when he saw who his father had chosen.

"They are all like 15 years older than me!" Max blurted out and the king rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. They are suitable for you, top education and you only have to play the addition to them, nothing too hard for that slow brain of yours."

The young dutch prince felt tears welling up in his eyes. "But-"

"No buts. You will be married off to the one that bids the highest." Jos cut him, brows furrowed in anger. "If you don't accept to serve your country, I'll take you out of school within minutes and marry you to one of them before Christmas. Is that clear?"

Max swallowed hard, the tears threatening to spill every second.

"Is that clear, Max?" He asked again, tone even harsher than before.

"Yes father, it is."

"I knew you are clever enough to agree. Marko?" 

Max bit his lip when the old man stepped out from the shadows of his father's office. Whenever he was involved, nothing good would come out of it.

"I need a story of how Max and his fiance met and fell in love and that until Christmas. By then we will celebrate the engagement." Jos dictated, completely ignoring Max's shocked gasps. Marko nodded with an evil grin and quickly excused himself.

"Listen, Max. I am grateful enough to let you finish your education. I expect something from you in return, the whole country does after you've let them down. This marriage will take place and from now on, you can consider yourself as already engaged, so you better don't pull off any stupid stunt while being at school."

"Yes, father." Max hated himself for letting his voice crack and the tears slip from his eyes.

-

Max felt isolated. Victoria and his father were not talking to him, he wasn't allowed to take part in any activities with them, not even breakfast or any other meal of the day. As if they were still ashamed of him.

He had been in his room for three days straight, some maid bringing him food but nobody of them talked to him. Max had finished all his homework, finished the extra work and out of boredom worked himself through some chapters they didn't even talk about yet.

The Dutch prince was afraid of telling Carlos or even Charles about his destined fate that his father had set up for him, embarrassed and ashamed of being sold off like a piece of meat.

He sighed for the one-hundredth time that day when a short knock on the door interrupted his prison of silence. Max quickly stood up, just in case it was his dad on the other side.

It was Victoria and Max felt a wave of relief rushing through his body, not aware of how tensed up he had been.

"Max I-" He could see tears in her eyes when she quickly made her way over to her older brother, pulling him into a tight hug. "I didn't know, please believe me I didn't know." She whispered against his shoulder as tears were streaming down her face.

"It's okay. I should have seen it coming." Max whispered, hardly holding back his own tears. If he wasn't strong enough for his country, he could be at least strong enough for his sister.

"No! Max, no! He can't marry you off like that, not to someone nearly twice your age!"

"Vic please!" Max pleaded, tears now falling onto his cheeks. "There is no way we can change it, I need to finish school at least!"

"No, no! I'm not letting him ruin you again!" Victoria exclaimed, determination and anger clear in her voice. "I will do something, everything but I'm not giving you up like that."

Max felt himself being pulled into a very tight hug by his sister. "Give me some time, I'll work out something until Christmas." He heard her murmur in his ear. "You're not going to end up with a 30-year-old prick, I promise you that."

Max couldn't help himself but broke down completely. Sobs were shaking his body and big fat tears streaming down his cheeks. "Th-thank you, Vic... I-I don't deserve yo-you..."

"Max..." She softly said, stroking her brother's hair. "If anyone deserves some love, it's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew what a ride but this basically happens when it's day 3826 of the heatwave and I haven't slept for like three days. That's also why I updated so fast just that I do something useful with my time.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, critiques, requests, a simple comment, everything is appreciated, thank you very much! 
> 
> Also thank you very much for sticking with me and this fanfiction until now ^^


	14. back to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the notes at the end if you have some time left! 🤗

It was a rainy November day when the princes had all returned to school, some happily bubbling away stories of how nice their holidays had been, others simply made their way quietly to their rooms and disappeared for the rest of the evening.

At night time the rain had transformed into a harsh storm, tearing down small branches from the trees. 

The next morning started in chaos, differently than what Maurizio had planned. Instead of a simple, quiet first day of school, he had to coordinate all lessons since one of the old trees had crashed down into the language facility. Mr Abiteboul and Mr Horner had run around like panicked chicken while the students were already dreaming of free periods before breakfast time had even begun.

No, this couldn't happen to his school and there was an easy solution.

"Three hours of informatics?!" Charles screeched when he saw the newly arranged time table. "God, Binotto will stutter himself to death at this rate!"

"Better than three hours of chemistry with Mr Tost." Valtteri quickly said, defending the kind teacher who sometimes secretly sneaked him dog snacks.

"But the stutter!" Charles whined and turned to Max who had been awfully quiet the whole time. "What do you think?"

Max only shrugged and made his way towards the classroom, leaving a confused Valtteri and Charles behind.

-

"What's wrong Max?" Valtteri asked quietly while both of their eyes stared onto the screens in front of them.

"Nothing." Came the quick reply and the Finn sighed.

"We are your friends, we want to help you." 

"But this is something you can't help me with!" Max exclaimed louder than he intended and felt Mr Binottos eyes on him.

"Are you sure? Talking sometimes helps already..."

The Dutch Prince sighed and quickly typed something on his keyboard for the task they had been given. "It's just my father."

Valtteri tried to hold back a growl and frowned. "What did he do this time?" He watched as Max struggled to form a sentence, opening his mouth and closing it quickly again.

After a short time, the dark blonde quietly spoke up. "He wants to marry me off. Preferably to someone twice my age, he already has the first offers. The engagement will be at Christmas, together with the marriage announcement." 

Valtteri took in a sharp breath. "He wants what now?" The Finn had a hard time to stop his stomach from churning. "Is he out of his mind?!"

Max immediately shushed him when multiple eyes turned around to them when Valtteri nearly screamed the last sentence. 

"Is there a p-problem?" Mr Binotto curiously looked over the frame of his black glasses and eyed the two princes who had shrunk together in their seats.

"No, everything's fine." Max barely whispered and hid his red face behind his computer screen again.

 "If I catch you t-talking again, I'll send you to Mr Arrivabene, un-understood?"

The two quietly nodded and as soon the teacher turned around, Max looked at Valtteri with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell anyone!" He whispered, barely audible for the Finnish prince.

-

"I'm going to kill him!" Charles exclaimed loudly and grabbed his knife. The Monegasque hadn't needed more than five minutes to get every single detail out of Valtteri when he had seen how the Dutch had spoken to the Finn.

"You're not doing anything!" Valtteri gritted his teeth. "I promised Max to not tell anyone."

"But we're his friends! We need to help him." Valtteri felt his resistance melt under the big, brown puppy eyes of Charles.

"Yes, maybe but swinging a knife in the cafeteria during lunch break won't do anything! We need a good plan and-" 

Charles's head shot up immediately. "Valtteri, you are a genius! Daniel!" He exclaimed loudly, jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving a shocked Valtteri behind who struggled to find out what just had happened.

-

Marcus had decided to skip his first periods since he hadn't seen Kevin at breakfast. Out of instinct, he had first searched at the school garden, the Danish's favourite place.

His instincts turned out right, Kevin sat on the low stone wall around the little garden, eyes full of tears.

"Kevin!" Marcus shouted to get his attention. The older prince looked up and quickly whipped away the tears from his eyes.

"Kev, what's wrong?" The Swede asked, worry in his voice. His older friend never cried. Instead of an answer, Kevin simply gestured over to the glasshouse, which was now torn down into pieces by a tree who had crashed down.

"Oh no..." Marcus whispered and quickly sat down next to Kevin, hugging him tightly.

"I've prepared everything for spring already. All the pots I have sorted, the plants, just... everything! I-"

"Hey, calm down," Marcus whispered and stroked softly over Kevin's hand. "I help you clean up, we can do it together."

"No Marcus! It's not that easy!" The Dane harshly said and pushed the younger prince away. "This was worth years of work! Not just a week or a day! Just leave me alone Marcus! Why am I even crying, fuck!" He loudly exclaimed, stood up and left, leaving a confused and heartbroken Marcus behind.

Sighing, the Swede raised himself after some minutes and looked down on the mess. The tree would have to be moved by the gardener, to heavy and too big for Marcus alone. But the rest? The house was ruined completely and the school would need to buy a new one but the small vegetable patches would only need a little bit of cleaning and they would be ready for use next spring. 

-

Finding someone willing to help seemed harder than Marcus had expected. All first years he knew had magically vanished (he later found out that they watched Nyck and Jack chasing each other on broomsticks over the football field). Charles had nearly run into him while yelling Daniel's name like a mad man.

In the end, he convinced Stoffel and Nico Hülkenberg to help him, the first mostly joining to escape Jenson's eagle eyes.

"Oh." Nico simply said when they arrived at the school garden and looked down on the mess. "Why did I agree to this again?" 

"Because you're a nice person, despite your fuckboy image and the fact that Kevin and you can't stand each other." Stoffel simply answered and pushed a rack into Nico's hands. "Clean the leaves up, Marcus and I will do the glass." The German looked at him with an open mouth and Stoffel smiled smugly before walking towards the old tree.

The gardener had been nice enough to cut it into smaller pieces and the two princes were indeed able to move it down from the smashed greenhouse. They worked in silence and when all the wood had been moved they carefully picked up all the glass.

"What are we doing now?" Stoffel asked when all the glass had been removed, him and Nico sweating harshly under their thick coats and sweaters.

"That's it. We can't do more now." Marcus sadly answered. Kevin would still be disappointed with all his pots gone, although they had been able to rescue three smaller ones.

Nico seemed to sense Marcus unhappy mood and hugged him slightly. "You did your best. He will be happy, don't worry." The German assured and Marcus cracked a little smile.

The three had been so busy cleaning the small area that they hadn't noticed Kevin approaching quietly.

"What-" the Danish stopped when he saw all the mess gone now. "Marcus did you-" Having no words Kevin slightly gestured with his hands towards the leave piles and trash bags who stood neatly next to the stone wall.

The Belgian prince was the first to react and quickly pulled Nico with him, leaving the two alone.

"You didn't have to do this. Especially not after I treated you like this." Kevin gasped and Marcus could see his cheeks glowing in a bright red.

"I know how much the garden means to you. I just wanted to help." The Swede muttered and hugged Kevin tightly.

"Thank you." The Dane whispered back and hid his face in the crook of Marcus' neck.

-

"Daniel!"

Surprised the Aussie turned around to come to face with a red-faced Charles who looked like he had just run a marathon. 

"Charles? What's up, how can I help you?"

"Max-" The Monegasque gasped out. "Max has a problem and you can help us!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that it took me so long to update again and that this chapter is really crappy. It's a little filler I needed for the next chapters which will contain Max/Daniel, Pierre/Charles and definitely Alex/George, so look forward to it! 🥰
> 
> I have been really busy the last days, I got accepted into my first choice university for molecular biology and biotechnology which means I need to move out next month into a big city I've never been in before and I'm really nervous (my introvert self is basically panicking so much rn)
> 
> My 18th birthday is also in four days and I'm preparing some stuff, so it might take a little time until I update again!
> 
> Thank you for your time, have a nice day 😊💞


	15. never underestimate a true friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip anthoine ❤

Charles's eyes felt heavy, the urge to just shut them and sleep for a while sounded perfect. But the better part of the Monegasque was keeping him awake, warning him to pay attention to what Mr Horner was explaining at the front.  
  
Max, who sat next to him like so often, was scribbling down notes in record speed, completely focused on classics of the English literature.   
  
"I want you to do a group project on your favourite classics. Poems, novels, doesn't matter as long as it belongs to the category. Groups of 3, I want a detailed description, analysis, interpretation and an extensive summary." Mr Horner said, ignoring some of the students' groans. "You have five minutes to choose your groups and work, otherwise I'll do it."   
  
Charles's head perked up and he looked at Max, who smiled softly.  
  
"Yes Charles, we can work together." The Dutch rolled his eyes and completed the rest of his notes while Valtteri sat down on a chair in front of their desk.  
  
"I'm part of this group now. There is no way I'm joining Nico's group." He declared while grimacing at the German.  
  
"Why?" Charles asked and looked confused.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that he never takes group projects seriously? I've done work for five in at least three different classes for him now and I need a good grade this time." Valtteri declared and opened his textbook. "Any idea of what we want to take?"  
  
Charles shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention..." He fumbled with the empty sides in the folder in front of him.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Maybe Jane Austen?" He quietly said, cheeks already blushing a deep red. "I've read some of her books and once understood, they are simple to analyse."  
  
"Jane Austen? Huh, I never took you for a romantic." Charles teased. "But I'm alright with it, I'm even worse at poetry." Valtteri nodded in agreement and Max looked quite happy now.  
  
"Okay, we need to choose one of her novels. How about Pride and Prejudice? It's my favourite..."  
  
"Of course, that sounds good. I'll tell Mr Horner and you two decide when we meet up to start working on it." The Monegasque exclaimed and walked towards the teacher's table.  
  
"Uhm 4 pm in the library? I guess we need the book first before we can start working." Max suggested and Valtteri nodded.  
  
"Sounds good, let's meet up there later."  
  
-  
Max was early in the library, he had no extra courses today unlike his two friends and sat down on one of the empty desks. His own copy of Pride and Prejudice looked quite old and worn, it had belonged to his mother and sister before he had asked Victoria if she could give it to him.  
  
Checking his watch, the young Dutch saw that he still had over thirty minutes and started working out a plan for their presentation, dividing the book into different parts and highlighted the most important chapters. He was so focused that he didn't notice how Daniel appeared quietly next to him.  
  
"Hey." The Australian simply sat down in front of him, not waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Hi." Max squeaked, embarrassed as his face heated up.  
  
"Look, I know this might be not the best place but I really need to talk to you. And it will upset you, so can we go out to the gardens please?" Daniel's face seemed stoic, his normally bright smile completely vanished and his eyes seemed dull.  
  
Max shrugged and got up. "Sure." He had no clue what Daniel could want from him, still, he followed the older boy towards the exit of the library that leads directly outside to the garden.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" The blonde asked as soon as they stepped outside and took off his glasses, seeing how dirty they were against the mild sunlight.  
  
Daniel let out a sigh and seemed to search for the right words for a moment. "Can you promise me first that you let me talk. No angry reactions before I have finished?"   
  
The Dutch furrowed his eyebrows but nodded.  
  
"Okay," Daniel whispered and then cleared his throat. "Charles told me what occurred between you and your dad."  
  
Max gasped and opened his mouth until he saw the Australians pleading face and quickly closed it again.  
  
"He did not only tell me but had a request too, that I try to convince my parents that we both marry. I would be your age, you could always trust me and Max... I really like you. I've liked you for a long time and I don't want anything bad happens to you. I know this is a big thing for both of us and I understand that this isn't a decision to be made within a few minutes but at least consider it."  
  
Daniel took a deep breath and looked deeply into Max's eyes. The younger prince had visibly paled and wasn't moving.  
  
"Please just say something, Max. A no is completely okay if you dislike the idea but I-, we don't want to lose you to your father's plans." His voice was barely a whisper while he felt tears sting this eyes.  
  
There was a long pause, Max gripping tightly onto the glasses he was still holding in his hands.  
  
"If I say yes..." Max started hesitantly, gulping loudly, "would you promise me something?"  
  
"Everything Max, everything." Daniel choked out, a first tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Promise me that I never have to see him again." Max breathed out, his eyes filling with tears too. "That he can never hurt me again."  
  
"Of course, of course, I would!" Daniel mumbled, his voice shaking slightly as Max quickly slung himself onto Daniel, crashing the Australian in a hug.  
  
"Thank you." The Dutchman choked out, tears streaming down his face now. Daniel tightened his grip around Max frame as if he tried to pull him even closer than possible.  
  
"Always for you." He whispered after some minutes they both had needed to calm down."My parents will start the negotiations as soon as they can, we get you out of there Maxy." Daniel promised and a small smile appeared on Max's lips.  
  
"I think I have to thank Charles, even if I told him to not tell anyone."  
  
-  
Charles smugly grinned from his place behind the window, Valtteri letting out a sigh next to him.  
  
"Thank God it worked. I'm going to kill his father one day."  
  
"Me too. Kimi will give both of us an alibi if we ask nicely. Or he joins."  
  
"Then Seb will have to give us one," Charles said with a certain determination, a wide grin on his face. "Aren't they cute?"  
  
"Absolutely." The Finn agreed, watching as their two friends let go from each other. "Daniel can be quite overwhelming but Max will get used to it. They fit perfectly together."  
  
Charles turned away as Daniel took Max hand and lead him further into the school garden. "Let's get Max stuff and sneak into the kitchen, I want some cookies."  
  
Valtteri only rolled his eyes at that comment. "You have the luck to be born with puppy eyes nobody can say no too."  
  
The Monegasque giggled and pulled his friend with him towards the exit.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I held this chapter back because of the terrible accident last saturday. If you need someone to talk, feel free to reach out ❤


	16. it's good to say the truth

Pierre sighed for a hundred time, making Stoffel threw an annoyed glance at him.  
  
"You had so much time to ask him out over the holidays, why didn't you do it?" The Belgian asked but only earned another sigh.  
  
"Because I chickened out, every time I had the chance to text him. I'm a loser."  
  
"Yes you are," Stoffel said. "A big french chicken."  
  
Now it was Pierres turn to look annoyed at the Belgian whose body was shaking from laughing. "Haha, very funny. I just didn't know how to ask him..."  
  
This wasn't really helpful, Stoffel only snorted harder. "Even Alex managed to ask George out, in the worst possible according to Lando, and you don't even manage to walk up to your friend and ask: Hey do you want to share a pretzel with me in the cafeteria? For real Pierre, you're the biggest chicken I've ever met."  
  
Pierre pouted and disguised his face in his pillow. "Believe me I tried! But everything sounded stupid."  
  
"What's better, sounding stupid or marrying Esteban?" Stoffel inquired all seriousness back in his voice. "Give it a try, it might work out."  
  
"And if not?"  
  
"Then you have to fight for Charles, get on a horse and impress him." The Belgian shrugged and Pierre had to hold back a snort.  
  
"Sure, I'll start polishing my armour."  
  
"No for real, you need to make a move now. Don't you think that his family has also plans for his future?"  
  
-  
  
Pierre felt like crying. Or murdering someone. Preferably the new exchange student from Italy, who was nobody else than Prince Antonio himself and who had entered the school right after the autumn break.  
  
He had planned on asking Charles out today, during one of their breaks but now said Prince was busy talking to Antonio in Italian, like he had done it the whole week already, and it itched Pierre. Firstly, he wasn't understanding a single word and secondly Charles was laughing and smiling so brightly at the Italian that it made Pierre's heart clench.  
  
"Mate stop it, you'll break your pen," Nico said next to him but Pierre wasn't paying attention.   
  
-  
  
In the end, it was late afternoon when Pierre finally caught the Monegasque alone. He was sitting in one of the empty study rooms, frowning at his math homework.   
  
"Pear!" Charles face lit up when he saw his friend entering. "Thank god, you arrived to rescue and help me."  
  
"What?" Pierre asked irritated, having the picture of himself in armour on a horse before his inner eye.  
  
"I can't solve some of these tasks, Antonio explained it to me already but my solutions still don't match with Mr Wolffs." Charles pouted and Pierre's calmness disappeared a bit after having to hear Antonio's name again.  
  
"I don't believe I'm a greater help."  
  
"Don't be silly, you're one of the best in our class."  
  
Pierre bit his lip and hesitated for a minute. Now or never.  
  
"If I help you, could you do me a favour too?"  
  
Charles face lit up at those words. "Sure, how can I help you?"  
  
"Will you... go out with me?"  
  
Charles's face fell immediately. "Going out? Like a... date?"   
  
Pierre nodded and took a step back. "You know, it was just an idea... if you don't want to, you don't have to... I would never force you..." He stuttered out and watched in horror how Charles quickly grabbed all his stuff and got up.  
  
_"I can't do this Pierre, sorry no. I don't like you in that way."_  
  
Pierre didn't have a chance to explain himself as Charles rushed out of the room, the tears on his face well hidden from Pierre's sad eyes.  
  
-  
  
"And th-then he sa-said he doesn't l-like me that wa-ay!" The French prince sobbed out, face hidden in a pillow while Stoffel and Carlos slowly stroked his back.  
  
"I feel so bad. I told him to talk to Charles." Stoffel muttered and flinched when Pierre started to sob even harder.  
  
"But I thought he likes Pierre too. I mean all those glances between the two?!" Carlos whispered back.  
  
"God, how can Charles do this to him? Wouldn't I try to make this as harmless as possible as a friend?" Stoffel shivered and passed some tissues to Pierre.  
  
"We should talk to him." Carlos decided and saw how Pierre pulled the pillow over his head now.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Charles, can we talk for a second?" Stoffel and Carlos had chosen the cafeteria for their little talk, the sounds often loud enough to cover such conversations.   
  
Charles just shrugged. He looked paler than usual and if Stoffel didn't know better he would have guessed the Monegasque would turn sick. So the rejection of Pierre hurt him too...  
  
Max and Valtteri made some space for the others to sit down and Carlos straight up started.  
  
"Why did you reject Pierre like that? I thought you two were friends."  
  
It shouldn't be possible but Charles grew even paler. "I-"  
  
Max had dropped his spoon and Valtteri had knocked over his water bottle upon hearing Carlos question. "You did what?" The Finn roared.  
  
"I don't know why, I-" Charles started again, stopped to search for words but then gave up entirely to finish the sentence.  
  
Silence lay heavy on their table as everyone looked at Charles in concern. The brunette hid his face in his hands and Max wanted to ask if everything was alright as a soft sob escaped Charles's lips. Within seconds he was on his feet and ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Charles!" His older brother shouted from a table further away, immediately following his little brother to see what was wrong.  
  
"That went well." Stoffel breathed out and pushed his tablet away, his appetite now gone.  
  
"Shouldn't we look after him?" Max inquired, glancing at his friends.  
  
Valtteri quickly shook his head. "I doubt he wants to see anyone, besides Sebastian will be fussing over him by now."  
  
"But why did he reject Pierre in the first place? It hurt both of them and maybe I'm seeing things but Charles didn't appear like he doesn't want to be together with Pierre."  
  
"True," Max said in Carlos direction, a frown on his face. "What if someone forces Charles to say that? Or is he already engaged to someone and tries to hurt Pierre less this way...?" The Dutch looked around and was greeted with clueless faces.  
  
"You know what, why not? I've wanted to search Antonio for days now on the internet, he seems suspicious to me, appearing in the middle of the year."  
  
-  
  
"Found anything?" Hours spent in the library turned out to be wasted as Valtteri and Carlos hadn't gotten a single clue. While Carlos closed the tabs with a resigned sigh, Stoffel and Max came back from checking up on their friends.  
  
"Seb made sure that Charles has eaten and drunken enough."  
  
"Pierre hasn't moved a single inch since this morning."  
  
"Great. Did you find anything in their rooms?" Carlos asked, getting fully frustrated.  
  
"I don't know if this is a clue but this-" Max fished out a crumpled piece of paper, "- was under his bed."  
  
"And that's important why...?"  
  
"Charles side of the room is neat, like super neat. You could eat from the ground if you'd have too. He would never throw something like that not in the bin."  
  
Max took his time to unfold the paper, flattening it out properly until the writing was readable again.  
  
Carlos drew in a harsh breath. "Oi this fucker! I will kill him!"  
  
"Meet me at the east wing at midnight. If you don't come, you'll have to face consequences. A.G." Max slowly read, turning pale. "Is Antonio really blackmailing Charles?"  
  
"Looks like. I guess we have a visit do to." Valtteri had a deadly expression on his face that made Max tremble. "I call Kimi and Seb. This bastard!"  
  
-  
  
Half an hour later they stood all outside Antonio's door. Seb had an arm slung around Max, a furious expression on his face while Kimi and Valtteri stood closest to the door and knocked.  
  
Stoffel was carefully holding Carlos' arm in case he lashed out on the Italian immediately after they had found out he was sharing a room with Lando. It was uncommon for year one and two students to share rooms but there hasn't been another available bed. No need to say that Carlos was concerned.  
  
When Kimi knocked it took some seconds until a sleepy-looking Lando opened the door and Carlos sprinted forward to pull him away, hugging him tightly. The brit let out a confused squeak but after Stoffel had pulled both to the side and explained the situation, Lando seemed to calm down and snuggled more into Carlos embrace. "My saviour." He whispered and giggled, making Carlos snort.  
  
Kimi in the meanwhile had entered the shared living room with Valtteri. "Antonio?"  
  
The second door opened and the pale looking Italian stepped out in the light. "Oh. You found out I guess."  
  
Valtteri couldn't put a finger on it but something seemed off.  
  
"Why have you done it?" Kimi came straight to the point.  
  
The Italian let out a sigh before stepping near his bed and fishing a letter out from under the mattress.  
  
"Read."  
  
Kimi took the letter, carefully opened it and read out loud.  
  
"We have your precious little princess. For now, she is in safe hands but if you don't obey our instructions she will die. Send Antonio to the Royal Boarding School and let him deliver the other envelope to Prince Charles. If you don't cooperate we will kill him too."  
  
Antonio let out a violent sob and sunk to the ground. "Please! I had to do it! She's just three!" More sobs were shaking the Italians body as Kimi quietly knelt down and hugged him. "I've never wanted to harm Pierre or Charles!"  
  
Max softly pried himself away from Seb and carefully took the letter in his hands. "Do they know where she is now?"  
  
"My mom said they have some clues..." Kimi softly patted his head while Antonio seemed to calm down.  
  
"Could this be related to the attacks before the break?" Stoffel muttered, a horrified expression on his face.  
  
Max frowned before he nodded. "Could be. I mean... Charles is a German prince theoretically and will be married under the name of the crown. Pierre is the next king of France and the relations with Germany could suffer if the two of them hated each other. But I thought nobody outside knew about this..."  
  
"Nobody knows outside. Maurizio himself said that they couldn't find the threat who poisoned Lando and Sergio, so maybe he acts as a spy now and found out about the two." Sebastian interfered and Lando trembled in Carlos embrace, remembering the incident.  
  
"The person knows how close Pierre and Charles are and then uses Antonio's whole family to cause this?!" Valtteri asked, a shocked expression on his face while handing Antonio a tissue.  
  
"It's possible, yes," Max whispered and Sebastian hugged him tightly.  
  
"We should give this Maurizio. He knows what to do." The German said. "Do you have more letters, Antonio?"  
  
The Italian shook his head. "Charles burnt the one I gave him. But you should talk to him, he cried while reading it."  
  
Sebastian sighed and carefully pulled Antonio up from the ground. "Good, then you, Kimi and Valtteri go to Maurizio. I check up on Charles with the others. None of this is your fault, understood?"   
  
Antonio nodded and suppressed another sob as Kimi carefully guided him out of the room.  
  
The rest stayed behind, still shaken by the sudden turn of events.  
  
"We should really go and check on Charles and Pierre," Stoffel spoke up.  
  
Carlos decided to stay with Lando, the younger refusing to let go of the Spanish prince.  
  
"I can understand Lando," Sebastian said when they had left the room and entered the year two dormitories. "He's probably afraid after being poisoned that something happens again."  
  
Max and Stoffel agreed and they made their way towards Max and Charles room first to check up on Sebastian's younger brother.  
  
It was dark when they entered but behind Charles door was a little light coming out. Sebastian quietly knocked before opening the door, letting out a loud gasp.  
  
Expecting the worst, Max and Stoffel rushed in, just to see Charles and Pierre cuddled up tightly, well hidden under the blanket. There were dried tears on both of their faces but otherwise, they seemed okay.  
  
The three quickly left and closed the door properly but not before Seb had turned off the light. "Looks like they have made up on their own."  
  
"Thank god," Stoffel whispered.  
  
"We should let them rest, we can still talk to them in the morning." Max agreed, making his way towards the corridor.   
  
"Where are you going, Max? Your room is here?" Sebastian asked confused as he followed the Dutch outside.  
  
"I'm going to Daniel, there is no way I'm sleeping alone tonight."  
  
Stoffel suppressed a giggle. "Well then, goodnight you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me and I'm back, adding more drama and angst to a story that was supposed to be fluff only 😅
> 
> At this point, I want to thank you all for 4000(!!!) reads, I'm still shaking 💞 thank you all so much for following this story even if I take so long for updating at the moment! 
> 
> I hope you all have a great day, feel free to leave a comment or kudos :)


	17. (sadly) not an update

Hey guys, it's been a long time...  
Yeah, sadly this is not an update but a short clarification of what happend.  
  
I've been accepted into one of the best universities of Germany, I've moved out the last month and since I'm very introverted in real life, I have struggled quite a lot these past few weeks to make new contacts and settle into my life, which is still is hard for me.  
  
I'm not writing this to get anyone's attention or pity, I just hope that you don't get too impatient with me if I can not update regularly the next months... I really don't want to discontinue this fanfiction since I like the idea and I have many more plans, just my motivation is lacking at the moment. Whenever I get home I feel completely burnt out most of the time and I try to focus on other things first.  
  
So please, bear with me a little bit longer, there should be an update the next weeks and I hope that by that time, my life is more organized and settled.  
I hope you have a wonderful day,  
Marie 


	18. the secret that you've kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your supportive words! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day 🤗

Mr Steiner was a sadist and masochist, Alex decided as the p.e teacher made the first years run around the island at 8 am in the chilly November air.   
  
"This is worse than the military." Nyck breathed out next to him for the hundredth time while Lando on Alex other side had given up complaining about their teacher.  
  
"We have a wonderful gym, why running around the fucking island!?"  
  
"Language!" Sean shouted as he passed them.  
  
"Language yourself!" Nyck shouted back angrily while Alex had to hold back a chuckle.  
  
"When are you finally admitting that you like him?"  
  
The Dutch shook his head furiously. "We're friends and he is an annoying tall asshole. What about you and George?"  
  
"Yes, what about you two? How was your date?" Lando interrupted them, absolutely interested in catching up with his older brothers love affairs.  
  
"Well, nothing much. Asked him out but still haven't done it..."  
  
"Why not? Come on you share rooms, it ain't that hard to set up a romantic candlelight dinner without being interrupted." The young Brit tried again but Alex shook his head.  
  
"I-" Before Alex could finish his sentence there was a loud thump and a faint scream coming from behind them, making them stop and turn around.  
  
Mick was laying on the ground, face clenched in pain, holding his feet while Callum nervously shook his shoulder. "Fuck Mick, I told you to pay attention to the roots!"  
  
"Everything okay?" Esteban had arrived now too, together with Lance and George and Alex really had to stop himself from staring at George, who looked absolutely glorious, hair sticking to his forehead and the black shirt clinging tightly to his form.  
  
"Yeah, just a root." Callum quickly explained and helped Mick up. "Can you walk?"  
  
"I think so but my ankle- argh!" Mick pulled a face and Callum quickly slung an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, I bring you back."  
  
Seeing that everything was okay, Lance and Esteban left to continue their walk and Nyck followed soon after with Lando, leaving Alex and George behind.  
  
"Hey," George said, a soft red spreading on his cheeks, making him look even better in Alex mind.  
  
"Hi. Do you want to run back with me?" Alex asked, the question sounding stupid in his own ears.  
  
"Sure." George smiled and started to run again, Alex followed and they quickly fell into a slower rhythm than Alex had before with Nyck and Lando.  
  
"How are you?" Alex asked, his voice thankfully stable.  
  
"Better. The flu is gone entirely and Dr Brown was nice enough to clear me for p.e, I needed to move again." George explained. "But I hope I don't bother you with being slow, he said I should begin easy." The Brit sheepishly admitted.  
  
"No it's fine, quite relaxing, you know?" Alex giggled and George joined in.  
  
-  
  
They finished the run together and although George would never admit it, Alex could see that it had been too much for his body. However before the Thai could even say a single word to the panting Brit, his cousin Lewis appeared out of nowhere and swept him and Lando away.  
  
Being left behind, Alex went back to the locker room, changed and went to his next class, chemistry. Surprisingly George and Lando both didn't appear for the rest of the day, leaving Alex quite some time to plan things out.  
  
-  
  
Getting candles was the relatively easy part, considering the fact that they lived in a small palace themselves and had electronic candles for a better ambience at balls or school festivities. Breaking into a storage room was something Alex never planned to do but Jack was nice enough to hand him some hairpins to break the lock. The Thai didn't question where the other one got them.  
  
Preparing food was harder, the kitchen staff was busy with making dinner but Mick and Sean had given him a hint about a more hidden part of the kitchen where Alex quickly prepared some lasagna, something he was confident in and knew George would like it. Once he started to work, he realized it was the small kitchen where he and George made candy for Lewis and a warm feeling bloomed inside his chest.  
  
When he had finished everything, he put all he needed into a basket and hurried to his room. To be honest, Alex didn't want anyone to see him and ask a question and in the end, even spoil the surprise to George.  
  
Nevertheless, Alex seemed to have a lucky day, the corridors of the year one students were completely empty and George still wasn't back in their shared apartment.   
  
With shaking hands, Alex prepared the table, using a cloth and some plastic roses he had taken with him from Thailand, hoping George would like it.  
  
"Perfect." To say Alex was satisfied with his result a little later would be an understatement. It wasn't five stars or anything near the luxury both princes had at home but it was made with love and care and Alex knew that George would never say no to such thing. He had put up the candles and the lasagna, decorating their small table with some fake rose petals but overall it had something.  
  
Now the only thing that was missing was George...  
  
-  
  
Alex woke up to a loud bang of a door and sat up straight. His back was hurting badly from the uncomfortable position on his chair and when he looked up finally he saw George standing in the doorway, eyes filled with tears.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"What?" The Thai looked confused at the Brit.  
  
"How long?" George repeated between gritted teeth.  
  
"I don't know how late it is, I didn't mean to fall asleep but I wanted to supr-" Alex rambled while standing up. It was completely dark outside, the lasagna was ice cold and most of the batteries in the candles had died. Judging by the pain his back and neck were in, Alex had sat cramped up for hours on the chair.  
  
"That's not what I meant." The hurt was clearly evident in George's voice and the tall Brit took some deep breaths before he continued. "How long did you know that we are supposed to marry?"  
  
"I- what?"  
  
"Don't act stupid with me Alex, did you do all this just to make it easier for me? To accept it that I'm being married off like a piece of meat?!"  
  
Alex felt his mouth opening but his throat was dry. He had no clue what George was talking about but the other Prince didn't seem to notice in his rage.  
  
"I'm going to sleep at Lando's." And with that, George had left as quickly as he had come in.  
  
"George..." Alex attempt was too late, he was met with a shut door in his face. The Thai needed some seconds to process what just happened before his body jerked into action and followed George.  
  
"George, wait! Please!"  
  
Alex was surprised that the brown-haired did indeed stop but didn't turn around. "What do you mean? I apologise if I have misinterpreted your feelings but what do you mean with marriage?"  
  
He could see George tense up before his shoulders slumped down. "My mother and my aunt called this morning to inform me that we are getting married after finishing the third year. Everything has been settled between our families already and the engagement will be announced in July."  
  
"What sick joke is this George?"  
  
The Brit turned around, tears streaming down his face. "You didn't know too...?" His voice was barely a whisper but his mind was clear enough now to realise that Alex was as clueless as him.  
  
"Yes, I have not been informed about such an engagement," Alex said and walked closer to George, softly whipping the tears away from his cheeks. "I swear, I'm as confused as you, I don't even know why my family would do it but I can promise you that I would have never kept this to myself if I had known. I actually wanted to surprise you with dinner tonight and ask you out ... Properly, because I truly like you."  
  
A long pause arose between them before Alex slowly leaned in and pressed his lips softly on George's. The latter let out a surprised gasp but quickly loosened up, holding onto Alex upper arms as if he needed support to stand up. When they parted some seconds later, Alex's legs felt like jelly and his stomach was full of butterflies.  
  
George smiled warmly at him before he let go of Alex. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have confronted you like that, that hadn't been mature of me. You've prepared so much for me and-"  
  
"Shsh, it's fine." Alex took George's hand and slowly led them back to their shared room. "We both couldn't know better but what exactly happened this morning? You were missing all day?"  
  
"Like I said my mother and my aunt called this morning to inform me about our marriage, about the events we will have to visit together and I had to meet some instructors."  
  
"Instructors?"  
  
"I have to learn Thai and the royal etiquette of your country." George meekly answered, head hanging low.  
  
"My-? Are you coming to Thailand with me?" Alex asked dumbfounded before mentally slapping himself. Of course, George would, he wasn't an heir to take over a throne compared to Alex. "Oh you will be my queen?"  
  
Alex couldn't hold back some giggles at his exclamation and was happy to see that a wide grin spread on his George's face too while his cheeks heated up. "You could say so."  
  
-  
  
Alex had a happy smile on his face the next morning, as he made his way down to the breakfast. He and George had shared the cold lasagna last night while simply talking, getting to know each other better or sharing stupid secrets.   
  
If he could, Alex would have held George's hand, showing everyone proudly that they were together now but George had his first Thai lecture and went to the library already.  
  
"So you've finally asked George out?" Lando asked as Alex placed his cornflakes on the table.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Even if he told that...?"  
  
Alex nodded. "We've talked about it. Hey, are you okay?" Normally Lando would have made a stupid remark or joke about his brother's relationship but today Lando looked pale and had deep shadows under his eyes.  
  
"What if... If they marry off George, do you think they will do the same to me?"   
  
"Probably, yes." Alex let out a loud sigh. "Look, you probably have another year, you're younger than him but both of you aren't going to inherit a crown."  
  
The young Brit hung his head low and slowly stirred through his own bowl. "I don't want to marry anyone my parents have chosen for me."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Alex stayed quiet for some time. None of them was thankful that their parents decided their future life but it was impossible for the young princes to do what they wanted. Deep down, all of them knew.  
  
Just as Alex came up with some supportive words, George appeared next to him, setting down a bowl with cereals and fruits.  
  
"Alex please help me, Thai is unbelievably hard." He whined and Alex couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry, of course I'll help you." The Thai prince smiled brightly and pressed a short kiss on George's lips, something he had wanted to do all morning.  
  
George blushed and slapped Alex arm lightly. "Stop it, will you."  
  
Despite enjoying George near him, Alex kept a close eye on Lando who pulled a face at the two before he stood up and left without another word.


	19. changes sometimes happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back with a short chapter! Quick disclaimer: in this story the f1 drivers are well, gay but I want to remind you that it is purely for fictional purposes! We don't know anything about there private life, so please no assumptions and conspiracies! If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, just leave (I doubt you are if you made it until here but yeah..)
> 
> Have a nice day and enjoy this chapter :)

Max was laying comfortably cuddled onto Daniel's side, one arm lazily slung over the Aussie's torso. He was close to falling asleep while Daniel hummed softly a slow melody, absent scratching through Max's dirty blonde hair.

He felt safe for the first time in a long time. Yesterday they had a long video call with Daniel's parents, sorting out the necessaries for announcing their engagement around the new year and how Max's stuff would be brought from the Netherlands. Grace had told him that his father was beyond furious and that Max would be provided with extra security as soon as he stepped out of the school grounds but a restraining order would catch too much attention that in the end could harm Victoria's image too. So they settled with tighter security and Daniel joking about his previous fencing lessons. 

Currently, they were laying in Daniel's bed with nothing to do on a cold, foggy Sunday, just enjoying each others body heat.

However they were rudely interrupted in their small bubble when there was a loud knock at Daniel's door and the Australian prince slowly got up, making sure Max stayed under the warm covers.

"Just a second!" He shouted before finally opening the door, being extremely surprised when he saw not only Mr Horner but Mr Arrivabene too. They both had serious expressions and worry written all over there faces.

"Daniel, Max, good to catch you two together, we have to talk." Arrivabene started and both teachers stepped in. Daniel sat down next to his boyfriend who sat up with a frown on his face.

"What is it? Is it my dad? Does he wants to take me out of school?" The Dutch hastily blabbered, gripping tightly onto Daniel's hand.

"Slow down, your dad can't take you out. Haven't they told you that yesterday?" Mr Horner asked since he had let the boys using his laptop for calling the Australian royal couple.

"What do you mean?" Max looked confused at his English teacher. 

"Daniel and you are engaged already on a paper already, signed by both of your parents and-"

"There's an old law about royal engagements making him part of the royal family of Australia already which means only my parents can decide over you now!" Daniel interrupted as he realised what was going on. "So Jos has not a single thing to say over Max anymore?"

"No." Horner started and looked with a pained expression at the principle.

"But he found out now and is furious. Our security team has also found out that Helmut Marko, his adviser is connected to some men working in underground circles."

Max gasped loudly. "He is what? I always thought he was evil but-"

"It's not everything. One of them is selling a drug made out of a poison that was found in Sergio's and Lando's blood." Maurizio sighed and rubbed his temples. "We are worried that if there is another attack on our school, you two could be prime targets. That's why we're here, as soon as you notice anything weird going on, you tell us immediately. Christian is keeping an eye on you two, so no pranks or anything Daniel. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Daniel said and Max nodded quietly.

"Do you think... my dad could be..." Max asked, hesitation clear in his voice.

"He could but we can't say that yet. It would be a slander of the king with no further proof. And this situation doesn't need any unnecessary attention from the outside. If the press catches what's going on here, all royal houses would have to suffer." The principle explained before getting up. "But don't worry too much, there's security everywhere in the school, nothing should happen to you."

Both teachers said goodbye and left although Mr Horner looked torn on leaving two of his favourite students alone, worry in his eyes.

When they were finally alone, Daniel let out a long breath. "This is getting weirder and weirder with your dad."

Max hummed. "I'm just worried that he might hurt Vicky now... maybe I should talk to him..."

"No." Daniel pulled him in a tight hug. "He wouldn't listen to you, just scream. He's pissed off, you can't even talk normally to him when he's in a good mood."

The blonde Dutchman let out a long sigh and nodded. "You're right Daniel. And now cuddle with me, this whole thing creeps me out."

"Oh, it would be my greatest pleasure, dear princess, to keep you safe!" 

Max giggled loudly and lightly smacked Daniel's arm, who in return pressed a soft kiss on Max's lips.

-

"Are you stupid?!" Carlos hissed between his clenched teeth at his brother. Fernando turned his head away in an arrogant manner and simply shrugged while Carlos could hear his mother sigh through the laptop's speaker.

"Fernando, please! You're not five anymore, you have responsibilities now. You can't just drop everything because you like someone." 

"Watch me." The older Spanish prince argued back but kept his mouth shut otherwise.

"I can't do it, mom! I can't take over Nando's role!" Carlos pleaded and saw how his father rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, we wait until your brother calmed down and thinks more logical about the situation."

"I will not marry any women you force on me, forget it," Fernando repeated.

"It's just for publicity, nobody cares if you have an affair with a servant or a guard or whatever behind her back! It's for the press and grandchildren and future-"

"No! Are you insane?! You don't only want me to break up with Jenson but expect me to act happy for the rest of my life about a relationship that has been forced on me?! How is that poor girl supposed to feel?!" Fernando had gotten up from his chair, face red with fury. "I will not act like your little marionette, I refuse, I won't accept the crown!"

Carlos watched how his older brother stomped out of the room, door banging loudly behind him.

"Well, that was more than clear. Carlos-"

"No. If you expect me to agree with your plans about marrying a girl, I will side with Nando and you will have to find a new heir."

"Are you out of your mind!" His father roared while a quiet sob escaped the mouth of the Spanish queen. "What makes you think that you're are in a position to negotiate with your parents? You will do as told! If Fernando is unable to complete his duties for his country, you will have to do it." 

"I will not endure myself to be forced into an arranged marriage! How much do you pay her family for doing it!?" Carlos felt his cheeks heat up. He had never dared to talk back to his parents but now here he was, denying the Spanish throne. "Good luck with finding a new heir." The Prince could hear his parents yelling at him but he simply closed the laptop and whisked out of Arrivabene's office and was promptly met with his principal. 

"The Spanish royals and their temper." The white-haired man mumbled but still squeezed Carlos's shoulder. "How much damage to repair did you two leave me?"

"They need a complete new heir." Carlos answered, allowing himself to smile satisfied when the old man gasped out a pained 'oh god'.

-

Lando was poking at his mashed potatoes unmotivated. Everyone around him was enjoying their lunch, happily chatting with each other but the young Brit felt awful. The thought of his older brother being engaged soon and him awaiting the same fate probably, made him lose his appetite. The fact that his next period was Latin wasn't really brightening his mood, he could already feel Mr Ecclestone's death glare on his skin.

"Stop looking like a zombie and tell me what's wrong." George eyed his brother worried but Lando simply shrugged.

"Just some thoughts..."

"Lando if it's about-"

"It's fine, okay?" The younger snapped and got up, leaving his dumbfounded brother behind. He couldn't deal with his overbearing family right now, he needed peace and time to think. Stomping un-majestically through the long corridors, he found a bench near one of the classrooms and sat down. But luck didn't seem to be on his side today when he saw Lewis appearing at the end of the hall, waving his arms wildly at him.

Having an incredibly bad feeling about this, Lando gathered himself and got up, waiting until his cousin had arrived, not daring to run away this time.

"Lando-! You won't- phew, you won't believe this!"

"What now? Lewis, I'm not-"

"Fernando declined the crown, Carlos will be the next king of Spain now. Technically, he would be but he declined too! Can you believe it?"

Lando felt his mouth opening while Lewis tried to catch his breath.

"But why? Fernando was like, a perfect example, the ideal crown prince?!" Lewis pursed his lips at that comment and raised his eyebrows. 

"Well, I wouldn't say perfect but it definitely came unexpectedly. The reason is that his parents were disagreeing with his relationship with Jenson and possible marriage. They want him to marry a girl preferably."

"So Carlos must marry a girl and inherit the throne..." Lando mumbled, a numb feeling spreading through him.

"Yep! But he declined for the same reason and now Arrivabene tries to save the situation. Anyways class starts soon and I really need to tell Nico this! See you!" 

"Yeah bye." He slumped back onto the bench, not caring about a single lecture he had have about the correct way of sitting. _Carlos... marrying a girl..._ For some weird reasons, Lando felt hot jealousy spread through his body and the young Brit gasped when he realised what was going on.

Maybe he wished that Carlos would be more than a friend to him. _But wished Carlos the same?_

 

_—————_

Hi! I don't know how else to add this but [Dre3amingInColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour) published a little spinoff to this story, a lovely one shot about George and Alex, so make sure to check out [throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403984) :)

Marie 


End file.
